Colorín colorado
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Varios cuentos mezclados al estilo Hetalia. Algunas parejas y Nyo!Naciones. AU.
1. Las caperucitas

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los cuentos en los que me basé… Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Summary: Varios cuentos mezclados al estilo Hetalia. Algunas parejas y Nyo!Naciones. AU.

Personaje principal: Lovina (Nyo!Romano)

**Colorín colorado**

**Capítulo 1: Las caperucitas.**

Había una vez… No, que trillado… Bueno, no importa porque no se me ocurre címo más empezar. Había una vez hace mucho tiempo… ¿A quién engaño? Fue el otro día, en una casita pequeña en el bosque, que tenía mala ubicación si me lo preguntan ¿Dónde van a comprar el pan? ¡Rayos! Ya me estoy desviando, en fin…

En aquella casita vivía una dulce familia conformada por un padre, una madre y dos gemelas… Lo cual me hace volver a preguntar ¿Dónde rayos van a comprar la comida?

Elizabeta era el nombre de la madre, esta era un tanto… Incomprendida según ella misma, pues andaba para todos lados con una cámara. Andaba siempre bien vestida, en colores claros que iban a la perfección con su largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

El padre en cambio era sumamente serio y elegante, iba siempre pulcramente vestido con un traje azul antiguo, pues era tan tacaño que prefería ponerle mil parches a aquel atuendo que comprarse otro más nuevo. Roderich era su nombre y a diferencia de su mujer tanto el cabello como los ojos eran de un marrón oscuro, llevaba en su cabeza un rizo muy extraño que cuando era tocado ponía nervioso a su dueño.

Las gemelas, idénticas por fuera eran completamente opuestas en cuanto a personalidad, la que era menor por segundos se llamaba Felicia, era la más querida del bosque… Aunque en verdad no eran muchos los que habitaban por ahí, su cabello era del mismo color del de su madre, llevaba un corte a los hombros y tenía un rulo que iba desde la parte de atrás de la cabeza yendo al lado izquierdo, por la capa que portaba diariamente con los colores de la bandera italiana era conocida por todos como "Cappuccetto" **(*)**

En cambio, su hermana mayor Lovina era de aquellas chicas que se la llevan mandando a la gente donde quiera a base de insultos de todo tipo, contrastando con la querida Cappuccetto. Su cabello era largo y tan oscuro como el de su padre, incluso con el extraño rizo trataba de diferenciarse de Felicia, pues este iba desde el flequillo hacia la derecha de su cabeza. Su madre la obliga a usar de igual manera una caperuza contra su voluntad de un color azul oscuro como el que su figura paterna usaba en su traje.

¿Les ha aburrido esta descripción tan larga? Pues así se queda porque yo soy la autora y yo decido de qué va el fic, en fin… Todo iba bien en esta familia hasta que un día la pobre Elizabeta comenzó a desear tener más intimidad con su esposo, pues no tenían, desde unos meses antes que nacieran las gemelas que ya tenían dieciocho años, en definitiva había esperado mucho… Así que se le ocurrió una Brillante idea.

— Cappuccetto! ¡Lovina! —Gritó la madre esperando pacientemente por 3 segundos antes de agarrar un sartén de la cocina y golpearlo contra la mesa tan fuerte que no solo se partió en dos, sino que también logró que ambas chicas llegaran muertas de miedo—niñas, nos hemos enterado que su abuelo Ludwig está ohm… Muy… Hambriento… ¡Sí eso! Está muy hambriento y me gustaría que fueran a dejarle unas patatas para que coma.

Luego de varios insultos contra se abuelo de parte de Lovina y algunos 'vee~s' que supongo saben de quién, por fin la húngara logró que sus hijas se fueran dando un convincente argumento con su siempre útil sartén y una mirada que daría escalofríos a Satanás.

Las gemelas ya iban por el bosque, una con cara de fastidio mientras caminaba a paso lento y la otra saltando con rapidez al tiempo que llevaba la canasta se mantenían conversando cosas sin importancia alguna.

—Y… Pues… Así se hacen los bebés Cappuccetto…—Acabó la incómoda charla la mayor que no se sentía muy bien luego de eso.

—Vee~ ¿Para qué es la máquina? —Preguntó inocentemente Felicia mientras se alejaba un poco de su hermana a causa de los brincos.

—Ohm… Sabrás cuando crezcas—Declaró la mayor cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido un momento, pero cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que su hermanita no estaba—Eh… ¿Cappuccetto? —Preguntó mirando para todos lados— ¡Felicia! ¡¿Dónde mierda te metiste ahora?! —Sin respuesta— ¡Felicia! ¡Esto no es divertido!

Se empezó a desesperar por el hecho de que no escuchaba por ningún lado la voz de la muchacha, así que comenzó a correr por todos lados tratando de encontrarla sin resultados, hasta que chocó con una especie de cajón de vidrio rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y cayendo sobre una chica rubia de ojos violetas fríos.

— ¿Qué carajo? ¡Fíjate por donde vas! —Chilló enojada la italiana encarando a la desconocida pero intimidándose un poco ante su mirada indiferente.

— ¿Que yo me fije? No me he movido de aquí, tu eres la que debería ver por donde corre…—Expresó sin cambiar la expresión—Pero de todas formas te lo agradezco… No podía respirar ahí dentro.

Lovina se dio cuenta luego de mirarla un buen rato que ella fue la ganadora del concurso de belleza organizado por aquel espejo danés, pero con esa actitud (aunque ella no era quién para decirlo) no comprendía como ganó.

Haciendo un gesto con la mano, pues su orgullo era mucho como para disculparse por tropezarse con ella, se fue aun sin saber dónde rayos estaba Cappuccetto, caminando por el frondoso bosque por fin se topó con una casa con forma de…. ¡¿Tomate?!

Vale, eso era demasiado extraño, pero Elizabeta la había echado de casa antes de comer así que moría de hambre y daba la casualidad de que el tomate era su fruta (sí, es una fruta) favorita, así que valiéndole madres que pudieran decirle algo arrancó un buen pedazo de la casa y empezó a comer, pero enseguida escupió con asco ¡La bendita casa solo parecía tomate porque en verdad estaba hecha de jengibre!

Completamente encabronada por el engaño la italiana miró por el agujero que hizo al arrancar un pedazo y dentro pudo ver a tres personas charlando amenamente en una mesita.

Eran un rubio algo barbón con un palo de los de pastor, una especie de conejo blanco mutante con un pollito sobre la cabeza y un moreno vestido de brujo pero muy sonriente.

La castaña con algo de curiosidad y miedo se acercó a escuchar.

—Y ayer nada más coseché los tomates… Estaban todos grandes y maduritos fusososo~—Dijo muy sonriente el moreno con acento español.

—Qué envidia mon ami, a ti te está yendo bien, pero yo hice unas bromas en el poblado cercano y se llevaron todas mis ovejas, solo me queda ma cherie Iggiko y no deja de quejarse…—El rubio se estaba poniendo algo depresivo.

—Pues Ore-sama hizo algo genial ayer kesesese~ logró que una niña cayera en Wonderland—Dijo orgulloso el conejo mientras sus acompañantes ponían cara de asombro.

La italiana tuvo algo de miedo por lo que se alejó unos pasos, pero fue tanta su mala suerte que se tropezó con una planta y cayó en una… ¿Calabaza? Y no una cualquiera, era una calabaza gigante, como del tamaño de una carroza que casualmente tenía puertas, ventanas y todas las comodidades de una. Lastimosamente no fue capaz de ver aquellos lujos porque el golpe que se dio dejó inconsciente a la pobre chica de capa azul.

Luego de unas horas empezó a recobrar el conocimiento, pero ya no estaba en el jardín, sino que se encontraba en una habitación decorada en tanto rojo como verde, con algunas banderas de España colgadas por ahí y con un dulce olor a tomate maduro.

— ¿Ah? —Se preguntó extrañada mirando a todos lados para luego mirarse a ella misma y darse cuenta que ahora no llevaba la estúpida caperuza sino que se encontraba solamente en su ropa interior con diseños de tomatitos, al darse cuenta de esto no puedo evitar sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello— ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?!

Se levantó de un salto y empezó a buscar la tonta caperuza como loca, era mejor eso que estar casi desnuda en un cuarto desconocido. De pronto sintió el pomo de la puerta moverse levemente y sintió mucho miedo, luego de unos momentos entró el español vestido de brujo.

El orgullo era lo único que le impedía a la muchacha salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo porque la verdad tenía miedo, estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y escapar con velocidad italiana, pero entonces…

—Eres muy mona Gretel, lástima que según esto te tengo que comer—Suspiró triste el castaño sujetando un libro que en la tapa decía "Cuentos clásicos infantiles" y hablando con un tono de 'no es nada contra ti'

— ¡No soy Gretel, so tonto! —Exclamó ahora furiosa la italiana con justo motivo ¡Casi se la comen por equivocación! —Esa niñata vive al otro lado del bosque… Y no me la recuerdes, que se ganó el premio a la más delgada—Murmuró— ¿Cómo rayos come tanto y no engorda?

— ¿No? —Se extrañó el brujo—Entonces… ¿Quién eres? —Pero aunque la pregunta era seria, la mirada de Antonio vagaba por el cuerpo apenas cubierto de la muchacha y con eso se ganó sin sorteo ni concurso una hermosa bofetada con entrega gratuita a su cara.

— ¡Pervertido! —Gritó la chica colorada no sólo por la vergüenza sino también por el enojo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Gimoteó el moreno frotando su adolorida mejilla con cuidado—Yo solo pensaba que necesitabas algo que te cubriera más… Y que ese conjunto te queda monísimo fusososo~

**-Fin del capítulo 1-**

**(*) "Caperucita" según el traductor google.**

Pues aquí gente, mi primer fic multicap xDD este es el primer cap. Y pues… quiero su opinión xDD me gustaría que me dijeran si meto alguna pareja o algún cuento y yo lo hago (Va a tener UsUk y un poco de AleIta asi que esos ya están)

Ya pues me dejo de fastidiar.

Bye!


	2. Locuras en el bosque

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los cuentos en los que me basé… Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Summary: Varios cuentos mezclados al estilo Hetalia. Algunas parejas y Nyo!Naciones. AU.

Personaje principal: Lovina (Nyo!Romano)

**Colorín colorado**

**Capítulo 2: Locuras en el bosque. (*)**

Mientras tanto al otro lado del bosque nuestra querida Cappuccetto se encontraba perdida, buscaba por todos lados la casa de Ludwig, ella sabía que en realidad no era su abuelo y eso la alegraba porque en verdad le parecía muy guapo.

—Vee~ vee~ voy a hacerle un estofado de patata~—Canturreaba feliz sin siquiera notar que su gruñona hermana ni siquiera estaba con ella. En eso pasa junto a una torre y le caen en la cabeza un torrente de cabellos dorados larguísimos impidiéndole ver, apenas salió de ahí pudo notar unos ojos azules gélidos como el hielo mirándola tras unos anteojos, la pobre Felicia se congeló en su lugar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Dijo el hombre de los ojos azules con un extraño acento que lastimosamente para las fans, la autora no sabe escribir.

—Y-yo—Gimoteó asustada Cappuccetto— ¡No me lastimes! ¡Tengo parientes en tu país! —Chilló con lagrimitas en los ojos blandiendo una enorme bandera blanca que a saber de dónde sacó.

—S-Su-san, ¿Estás ahí? —Se escuchó en un susurro que venía de arriba de la torre, cuando la italiana levantó la cabeza pudo ver por una ventanita a una muchacha vestida de celeste, con adorables ojos violetas y cabello realmente largo que es el que le había caído anteriormente.

—Rapu…** (**)**—Susurró el sueco mirando arriba de la torre para luego tomar con firmeza la cascada dorada—Rapunzel… Mi hermosa Rapunzel… Como desearía que bajaras…

Las palabras melancólicas del hombre enternecieron el corazón de abuelita de Cappuccetto, pero antes que pudiera abrazar al de ojos azules estos se clavaron en ella que con pánico se escondió tras un arbusto, pero al momento de hacerlo se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba…

— ¡Ah! ¡Un lobo! —Gritó mientras con velocidad característica de su nacionalidad se ocultaba nuevamente solo que detrás de la inmensa torre.

— ¡Niñita! ¡No te asustes! ¡El Hero no te hará nada! —Salió de pronto de los árboles un extraño lobo rubio de ojos azules con anteojos y un mechón de cabello a un lado de su cabeza que parecía desafiar la gravedad.

— ¡Tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Volvió a hablar intimidantemente el sueco apenas vio al típico villano de cuentos de hadas por la torre de su querida Rapunzel.

—Yo sólo…—El lobo llamado Alfred ladeó la mirada para evitar aquellos ojos gélidos, después de todo él era un héroe y los héroes no se asustaban ¿Verdad? —Quería saber si conocen a alguien que convierta personas en sapos… Puedo pagarles.

—Nada de lo que tienes me interesa—Gruñó el más alto para luego mirar la torre.

El lobo no era un tonto así que… ¿A quién engaño? Sí era un tonto, pero había escuchado al hombre antes de salir de su escondite y aunque también era muy torpe para entender a pesar de todo, tenía a alguien que lo ayudaba cuyo nombre era… Ohm… Bueno, el nombre no importaba, solo importaba que era un oso blanco volador que molaba mucho, y él le ayudaba diciéndole en un murmuro lo que tenía que hablar.

—Puedo… Hacer que tu linda Rapunzel baje de la torre—Exclamó con pose heroica captando enseguida la atención de la pareja.

— ¿Sólo tengo qué conseguirte a alguien que convierta en sapo?... ¿Sin trampas? —No lo podían culpar por desconfiar de un lobo.

— ¡Soy un Hero! ¡Me ofendes! —Exclamó cruzándose de brazos—Sólo necesito…—Se inclina más para escuchar al osito flotante— ¡Una manta!

Seguidamente Alfred empezó a caminar en busca de algo parecido a una manta, cuando de pronto junto a una carroza de calabaza ve una chica durmiendo con una especie de manta azul encima, sonriendo con gusto se la quitó sin darse cuenta que la dejó en ropa interior y volvió junto al sueco.

—Ahora…—Se vuelve a inclinar—Toma con fuerza el otro extremo de la manta para estirarla—Luego de eso miró hacia arriba donde estaba la muchacha mirándolos— ¡Salta! ¡El Hero te atrapará!

La chica con muchísimo miedo se paró en la ventana y antes que el hombre pudiera gritarle al estúpido lobo, se arrojó por la ventana cerrando los ojos con fuerza, el sueco asustado se movía con la caperuza de un lado a otro arrastrando al rubio que empezaba a marearse, el movimiento fue tanto que acabaron ambos en el suelo, y cuando ya creían que la frágil Rapunzel acabaría estrellada en el suelo, la muchacha gracias a un pequeño enredo en su cabello quedó a pocos centímetros al suelo al más puro estilo Matrix.

El mayor prefirió evitarse comentarios y mejor ayudar a bajar a la tanto jadeante como temblorosa joven.

—Entonces… ¿Dónde encuentro al hechicero que me ayude a convertir en sapo? —Preguntó feliz el lobo que enseguida recibió una mirada más que asesina de parte del sueco.

—Alfred…—Susurró el oso apenas llamando la atención—Vámonos…

Y por una vez en su vida el lobo tuvo instinto de conservación suficiente para obedecer al… De hecho… El osito lo arrastró a los arbustos más cercanos cubriéndole el hocico hasta que la parejita se fue.

— ¡Oye! Ohm…—trató de recordar su nombre.

—Matthew—Acabó el oso.

—Sí, eso. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso al Hero?! ¡Él ya iba a alagarme por salvar a su princesa y luego diría 'Oh súper lobo te ayudaré con todo o que quieras, toma, quédate con Rapunzel' y yo respondería 'No me interesa, yo tengo mi doncella, este Hero solo necesita un buen hechicero'!...

Mientras el animal seguía parloteando sobre su "supuesta" plática con el sueco que ya se había marchado, Cappuccetto salió por fin de su escondite mirando con algo de temor al lobo.

—Y-yo… yo conozco un hechicero—Susurró aun con la bandera blanca en mano.

— ¿Eh? —Mira a Felicia— ¡Oh! ¡Pero si tú eres la niñita que se asustó al ver tanto músculo junto!

— Vee~ vee~ —Sonrió la chica al darse cuenta que no era tan temible como parecía.

—Ahora niñita ¡Señálale a este Hero el camino! ¡Que tengo una doncella que rescatar de un pastor pervertido!

**-Fin capítulo 2-**

**(*)No se me ocurría un título para el cap. Así que saqué el de la película xDD Igual como hice para conseguir el nombre de mi fic =)**

**(**)No sabía cómo ponerle a la versión mujer de Tino, así que le puse el nombre original de la princesa del cuento.**

Este cap. Está dedicado a mi primer post en esta historia… ¡Misaki-chu! n_n aunque el cap. Me quedó más corto de lo que deseaba =( es que la inspiración no llegaba! ;-;

*sniff sniff* Estoy tan emocionada porque me hayan llegado review (siendo sincera no creí que ocurriría o.o)

Francis representa al pastor mentiroso, el cuento donde el niño gritaba "lobo!" pero nunca era así, y cuando pasó nadie le creyó y un lobo se llevó sus ovejas.

Ya pues, eso es todo gente, ya empiezo a trabajar en el otro cap. xDD, aún pueden mandar solicitudes de parejas y cuentos ;) (Ya elijieron la bella durmiente con la pareja GreciaxFem!Japón, así que no pueden elegir eso)

Bye nwn


	3. El espejo condenado

D= El fic este me engatusó y ahora ganas de no me faltan de escribir siempre conti

**Renuncia:** Ni hetalia ni los cuentos me pertenecen u.u … Pero… El fic es 100% de la gran ototo baka! =) (yo me hice el apodo =.=U) ¡así que no hay derecho a demanda! D

**Cap. 3: "El espejo condenado"**

Saltando y canturreando (de nuevo) Cappuccetto llevaba al lobo con un conocido suyo, un espejo mágico que trabajaba para la reina Isu pero que hace poco se quedó sin trabajo.

-Vee~ vee~ vee~-Tarareaba en cada saltito mientras el lobo la seguía también brincando y riéndose con fuerza, el osito por su parte suspiraba de vez en cuando observando a ambos y de alguna forma negando con la cabeza, solo que no se veía.

De pronto se encontraron con unas marcas de rueditas en un claro del bosque.

-¿Vee~? Que extraño… Él se supone que ahora vive aquí…-Se extrañó Felicia mirando a todos lados.

-¡Alto! ¡Identifíquese! ¡Habla el rey!-Con el grito de atrás la pobre Cappuccetto volvió a desplegar su bandera blanca mientras gritaba como loca.

-¿Cappuccetto?-Preguntó de nuevo la misma voz, cuando la chica abrió los ojos pudo ver a un gran espejo en negro con una cara en el centro y con rueditas-¡Mi querida Cappuccetto cuando tiempo!

-¡Dan!-Exclamó la muchacha envolviendo el marco del espejo entre sus brazos-¡Sí! Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo-Se despega-Es que te necesito para algo.

-¿Para qué es bueno este rey aparte de todo?-Preguntó creídamente moviéndose gracias a las rueditas.

-Vee~ vine con un amigo para que lo ayudes a convertir en sapo a alguien~-Respondió con toda la inocencia que una niña de su edad posee.

-¡Ha! ¡Todos necesitan ayuda del rey!-Si tuviera pecho estaría hinchado de orgullo-Y… ¿Dónde está ese joven que tan urgentemente me necesita?-Preguntó mirando a todos lados.

De pronto de escuchó un sonidito en un árbol cercano, donde el Héroe-Lobo se encontraba aferrado a una rama como si fuera un gato, se había asustado (aunque nunca lo admitiría) con el grito del espejo mágico.

Luego de una hora que fue lo que tardó el Hero en bajar porque aún no confiaba en el espejo parlante, pudieron explicar el plan.

-¡Hay una pobre damisela custodiada por un pastor mentiroso y pervertido que necesita la ayuda de un Hero como yo! Y como tendrás el mejor trabajo de todos, que es ser mi apoyo ¡Convertiremos en sapo al pervertido ese! Y entonces la doncella me agradecerá con un beso y luego…-El animal empezaba a babear ante sus propias fantasías logrando una gotita en su osito acompañante.

-Y… ¿Cómo es esa damisela tuya?-Preguntó sonriendo enormemente el espejo danés.

-Su piel es como la más blanca porcelana, sus ojos dos maravillosas gemas, su tendencia a decir "baka" es adorable y su cabello… Largo y rubio…-Si se preguntan cómo rayos Alfred recordó todo… En realidad no lo hizo, llevaba un papel donde salía anotado todo… Sacado de la súper internet.

-Un minuto… ¡¿Tú no estás hablando de mi amada blanca nieves cierto?-Preguntó enojado el espejo que dejó de ser negro para pasar a rojo.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Exclamó el lobo sonriente-¡Hablo de mi doncella-oveja- Iggiko!

-Una… ¿Oveja?

-Vee~ Dan, Blanca nieves está en un cajón de vidrio en el bosque-Dijo Cappuccetto, ella había pasado por ahí justo antes que Lovina rompiera la caja.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ya está ahí?-Revisando un libro de cuentos-Así que… espera el beso de amor verdadero… ¡Ese por supuesto debe ser este guapo rey!-Sonrió el espejo.

-Pero… ¿No debe ser un príncipe el que rompa la maldición?-Susurró el osito apenas llamando la atención.

-¡Jek! Es verdad-El danés de deprimió-A menos que… ¡Este rey se transforme en príncipe con su magia!

Y causándole a todos una gotita el espejo se volvió un chico con… ohm… La autora no tiene ganas de descripciones ahora, es Dinamarca así que ustedes saben.

-¿Por qué no te transformaste desde el principio?-Volvió a hablar el osito.

-Porque… Ohm… La verdad no se me había ocurrido-Caída al estilo anime-¡Pero no importa! ¡Porque mi amada blanca nieves espera el beso de su príncipe!… Rey sonaba mejor-Dijo lo último en un susurro.

-¡Oye! ¡El Hero quiere que transformes en sapo al pastor pervertido que tiene a su damisela!-Exclamó el lobo con una sonrisa forzada y una extraña sierra eléctrica que está asustando a la autora porque no sabe de dónde rayos salió

-Para que veas que este rey-hechicero-ex espejo es bueno…-Dijo ocultando el miedo-Te cumpliré tu petición… Pero que sea rápido porque no quiero que se roben a mi Princesa.

-¡Bien!-Exclamó Alfred haciendo desaparecer extrañamente la sierra.

-Vee~ Yo tengo que irme-Dijo sonriente Cappuccetto-Debo ir donde Doitsu~ Vee~-Dicho esto se despidió con un abrazo de los dos (olvidándose del osito volador que se fue depre a una esquina) y siguió saltando a donde creía que estaba su supuesto "abuelo".

-¿Por dónde está tu damisela?-Preguntó el hechicero observando al animal con el que quedó.

-Ohm… En el prado no está, porque yo ahí empecé a buscarla… Entonces…-Se inclina para escuchar al aun depre osito-¡Su pastor debe haberla llevado a la casa tomate!-Exclamó triunfal riéndose de forma escalofriante.

Seguidamente el osito empezó a flotar hacia una dirección determinada, pues sabía que si se dejaban guiar por Alfred acabarían irremediablemente perdidos, luego de cerca de media hora caminando se encontraron con una casa roja ya conocida por las lectoras, con un agujero parecido a una ventana previamente hecho por nuestra amada tsundere castaña.

-¡Maldito bastardo pervertido!-Se escuchó un gritó de chica antes de que un moreno en traje de brujo saliera disparado de la casa por al agujero se podía ver a la gemela de Cappuccetto completamente roja, aun en ropa interior y con los brazos en una postura que se hacía evidente quien fue la que mandó a volar al español.

-¡Auch!-Exclamó el castaño brotando su adolorido trasero-Por favor Lovi~

-Sabía que no debí decir mi nombre-Susurró la chica malhumorada.

-¡Déjame tocarla! Es que jamás había visto a una chica en vivo-Explicó el ibérico volviendo a acercarse a la italiana y acariciando la estrecha cintura de la muchacha, ganándose nuevamente un lindo bofetón completamente merecido.

-¡Baka~!-Se escuchó un balido desde adentro.

-¡Esa es! ¡Es mi Iggiko!-Gritó el lobo feliz de la vida arrastrando al hechicero dentro de la vivienda.

Dentro se encontraba el pervertido pastor tratando de evitar que se escapara su única oveja, al final de la correa había una muchacha con orejas de oveja y un traje blanco como la nieve, con el cabello rubio atado en dos largas coletas, ojos verde esmeralda y unos anteojos de marco rojo que la autora no pudo evitar agregar porque piensa que Iggiko se ve kawaiiosa con anteojos owo

-¡Baka~!-Volvió a balar intentando huir, pensó aprovecharse del pánico para poder escapar, pero no contaba con que el francés justamente la entró en la casita-¡Déjame ir! Baka~

-¡Alto bellaco!-Exclamó el lobo subiéndose sobre la mesita donde anteriormente estaban charlando tres amigos-¡El Hero está aquí para…! ¡Ah!-Gritó al darse cuenta que la mesa se estaba rompiendo con su peso.

-¡Te dije que debías dejar de comer tantas hamburguesas! Baka~-Regañó la ovejita aun intentando soltarse.

-¿Qué insinúas?-Se enojó el lobo bajándose de lo que quedaba de la mesa.

-No insinúo, nada te digo a la cara que estás gordo ¡Baka~!-Terminó con un balido olvidándose por un momento del pastor que la mantenía cautiva.

-Es que cocino delicioso, la última vez hice cerdo a la parrilla-La autora mira con lástima el final alternativo de "los tres cerditos"-Por tu parte, evidentemente estás tan delgada porque tu comida sabe horrible-Acabó sonriendo con sorna.

-¡¿Qué dices de mi comida? ¡Baka~! ¡Baka~! ¡Baka~!-Balaba una y otra la vez la encolerizada oveja.

-¡El rey ordena que se callen!-Apareció de pronto el hechicero que después de estar jugando con un ratón con complejo de caballo decidió a intervenir… O mejor dicho el osito que ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar personas con supuesta "superioridad" le aconsejó que si quería ir por su princesa pronto se diera prisa-¡acabemos con esto pronto que si no se van a robar a mi Blanca nieves!

-¡A él!-Gritó Alfred apuntando al francés que mantenía retenida a Iggiko.

-¡Bien!-Exclamó sonriente el ex espejo apuntando sus poderes mágicos y de pronto todo el cuarto se llenó de humo amarillo, porque el rey de quien-sabe-donde no podía tener un color de humo tan gay como rosa o violeta.

-¡Ha!-Chilló de pronto la italiana cuando la nube desapareció al ver que tenía un sapo justo en medio de… Ohm… El pecho por decirlo de alguna forma.

-¡Mon ami! ¡¿Qué te han hecho?-Gritó el pastor que seguía siendo humano al darse cuenta que el anteriormente brujo fue reducido a un anfibio horrible.

-Esto no me lo esperaba-Susurró el hechicero mirando a la chica con el animal.

-Yo tampoco o.o-Respondió de igual manera la autora, pues la verdad tampoco había esperado el drástico cambio.

**-Fin del cap.3-**

O.O … Es enserio, fue decisión de último minuto.

**Reviews:**

**Misaki-chu****: **Pues, el Hero necesitaba un apoyo xDD porque si no seguro terminaba sobre la chimenea de cierto francés A Elizabeta ya la usé u.u así que no puede ser Alice, el oso blanco es Canadá owo solo que nadie lo ve xDD, y no sé, haber si logro meter SIRxChibitalia con la sirenita… Cuando se me ocurra, o si no será epilogo o algo así owo pero de que va a haber… habrá! xDD

**chibisiam****: **Aca también se llama así xDD, solo que leí un doujin UsUk donde le decían así al cuento, así que se me quedó pegado xDD y que bueno que te gustara owo

**XAliinattionX**** : **Que bien que te gustara! xDD pues aquí tienes el tercer cap. owo ojala me sigas leyendo!

**Cirio: **Aquí quedo algo de DenxNor xDD pero aún no se termina, neee no me sé la historia del cascanueces D= y tampoco e visto la bella y la bestia )= que bien que te guste mi historia ^^ y de hecho la inspiración me anda llegando rápido últimamente 8D

**: **Yo también me imaginé su cara mientras escribía xDD jajaja, que bien que te gustara y lamento decirte que ya ocupé esa pareja con Blanca nieves )= pero si te parece puedo hacer un epilogo con ese cuento owoU pero con sus versiones gato xDDU

**Iggy Jones: **Cómo la vez, continué xDD y que bueno que te gustara nwn haré lo posible para que mi fic siga gustando owo

Lamento que no hubiera mucho Espamano =/ pero ahora si recontra prometo que en el siguiente habrá espamano! =D se me cuida mi gente

Bye! ;)

PD: Por cada review que dejen Iggiko balará "baka~" Adorablemente owo


	4. Beso ¿Milagroso?

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los cuentos en los que me basé… Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Summary: Varios cuentos mezclados al estilo Hetalia. Algunas parejas y Nyo!Naciones. AU.

Personaje principal: Lovina (Nyo!Romano)

**Colorín colorado**

**Capítulo **** 4: Beso… ¿Milagroso?**

Es como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, el hechicero sintió el sudor frío bajar por su espalda ante las miradas furiosas y confusas de los presentes.

—Baka~—Baló Iggiko expresando en voz alta todo lo que sentían los demás.

La chica con el sapo encima estaba anonadada mirándolo, el anfibio mientras tanto se aprovechaba de la ocasión metiéndose en su escote, Lovina no lo apartaba por el simple hecho de que le daba asco tocarlo.

De pronto por la puerta entró… ¡El súper awesome Gilbert!

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntaron todos, pues supuestamente el seguía dentro del tomate gigante.

—Kesesese~ ¡La autora invitó a este awesome personaje a un buffet de "todas las patatas que puedas comer"! Pero me tuvo que traer de regreso porque una de mis miles de fans preguntó por Ore-sama—Narró con orgullo el conejo blanco.

Todos los demás miraron feo a la autora.

— ¿Qué? Tengo derecho a tener un consentido… Si tengo dos consentidas—Mira a Lovi e Iggiko—En fin ¡Síganle con la historia que no tengo toda la tarde!

— ¿Qué le pasó a Toño? —Preguntó el recién llegado mirando al sapo en el escote.

—Lo transformó en sapo…—Explicó el osito apuntando al hechicero que trataba de escapar.

— ¡Oye tú!-Gritó el conejo saltando detrás de el— ¡Ven a quitarle el hechizo al amigo del awesome ore-sama! —Chillaba alejándose con el ex espejo en el bosque sacándoles a todos una gotita.

— ¡Lo tengo! —Exclamó el lobo luego de revisar un libro de cuentos que encontró en el suelo, porque si recuerdan rompió la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —Se extrañaron todos mirándolo.

—…Se me olvidó—Caída al estilo anime.

— ¡Baka~! —Chilló la ovejita dándole un golpe con el libro para luego leerlo—Un beso de una prince~sa quitará la maldición.

Todos de pronto voltearon a ver a Lovina que mantenía la vista fija en el sapo que cargaba encima, cuando se dio cuenta de los ojos de todos subió la cabeza frunciendo el ceño y tan roja como la casa en la que estaban.

— ¡Ni sueñen! —Gritó indignada dándose el valor para agarrar el sapo y tirárselo directo a Iggiko— ¡¿Por qué no lo besas tú?!

La ovejita miró con asco la forma en que el animal se acomodaba en su cuello.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Deja a la presa del Hero en paz! —Exclamó… Supongo que saben quién para luego agarrar al resbaloso sapo entre sus manos y acercarse a la muchacha en ropa interior.

— ¡Baka~! ¡¿Me acabas de llamar presa?! —Pero el lobo no respondió y siguió caminando.

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué in…?! —Pero antes que la castaña terminara de hablar empujó el sapo hacia su boca provocando un pequeño beso— ¡Qué asco! —Con velocidad de su nacionalidad corrió al baño a lavarse.

—No funcionó—Le dijo el de lentes a su "presa"

—Quizás no siempre funciona…—Susurró leyendo más atentamente el cuento.

—O quizás tiene que ser un animal—Mira a la indignada oveja—Vamos ma cherie Iggiko, sigues siendo mía y te ordenó que le des amour a mon ami Antonio—Francis sonrió con perversidad.

—Vete al dia~blo—Baló la nombrada dándole un rodillazo en su "herramienta"

— ¡Mi pobre torre Eiffel! —Gritó el hombre doblándose de dolor.

— ¿Qué torre Eiffel? ¡Te mide 5 centímetros! —Continuó logrando que todos la quedaran mirando.

— ¿Se la viste? —Todos incluyendo a la autora preguntaron a la vez.

—Ni que hubiera querido—Gruñó completamente sonrojada.

—Maldito suertudo—Dijo entre dientes el lobo haciendo que lo miraran más sorprendidos.

—Coff coff—Supuesta tos— ¿Será por no ser a propósito? —Dudó el osito llamando apenas la atención.

— ¡Y no lo será! —La italiana ya volvía del baño completamente encabronada con esa trampa.

—Shalalalala~ Bésalo~—Cantaron a coro los chicos presentes y vestidos de cangrejo (Si han visto la sirenita de Disney lo entenderán)

— ¡Ni de coña! —No quería besar a un anfibio, sin importar lo lindo que encontraba al español, o lo agradable que era, o lo mucho que adoraba su sonrisa aunque nunca lo admitiría… ¡No! ¡No pensaba besar a un sapo!

—Ahora escú~chame—Baló la oveja que empezaba a enojarse, pues la paciencia no era precisamente su virtud— ¡Estoy harta de tanta estu~pidez! ¡Baka~! ¡Así que como no lo beses pronto sabrás lo que se siente una pezuña en tu ca~ra! —Ni sus balidos entre frases quitaron el miedo que sus palabras provocaban en todos— ¡Y tú~! —Apunta a la asustada autora— ¡Suéltame está cosa! Baka~ ¡Me ahogas! —De pronto la correa se suelta—Mejor…—Suspiro— ¿A qué esperas? ¡Síguele con el tonto cue~nto!

—Agradece que te quiero, sino te encerraría con Francis en un armario—Susurró amenazante la autora— ¡Seguimos!

Luego de sus palabras, Iggiko tomó el sapo de las patas del lobo acercándola a Lovina.

—Sólo… ¿Sólo uno cierto? —Preguntó con temor a que la oveja volviera a explotar, pero contra su pronóstico, esta solo asintió con seriedad—Ok…

Tomó con algo de asco al sapito español para luego cerrar los ojos y acercarlo a su cara, sintió la piel resbalosa solo por unos segundos, luego era el roce de un par de labios sobre los suyos, cuando trató de apartarse notó un brazo en su cintura y otro en la nuca impidiendo su cometido.

— ¡Auch! —Gimoteó el moreno frotando su mejilla adolorida—Eso no era necesario—susurró haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Yo qué te besé para convertirte en el bastardo que eres y tú que tratas de aprovecharte! —Le echaba en cara la castaña.

—Mejor no le decimos lo que en verdad pasó—Susurraba el resto.

_Ore-sama volvía del bosque con el poco awesome hechicero que estuvo revisando el libro de magia todo el camino, cuando llegamos a la casa de mi bad friend Antonio la tsundere castaña esa ¡Lo estaba besando! En su versión monstruosa kesese~ que suerte tiene, pero solo lo besan cuando está así, en cambio al awesome ore-sama lo besan siempre, porque bueno… ¡Es awesome!_

— _¡Este rey tiene el hechizo! —Exclamó mi poco awesome compañero dirigiendo una especie de varita hacia Antonio logrando que saliera un espeso humo gay rosado— ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería azul! —Se quejó._

_Cuando el gay humo se fue Toño ya era de nuevo normal… O tan normal como puede ser el kesese~_

—Kesese~ es lo mejor, ¡Por la awesome seguridad de Ore-sama! —Exclamó Gilbert.

—Un segundo… ¡Mi blanca nieves! —Gritó el hechicero llamando la atención de todos— ¡Me olvidé de ella! ¡Y Cappuccetto no me dijo dónde estaba!

—Sentada en la base de un cajón de vidrio, yo la desperté… ¡Un segundo! ¿Te encontraste con mi sorella?

— ¿La despertaste? —Preguntó escéptico el ex espejo mirando el libro de cuentos—No sabía que tenías ese tipo de gustos… ¿Zoofilica y lesbiana?

— ¡Yo no soy ninguna de las dos! —Gritó agarrándolo de los hombros— ¡¿Dónde está Felicia?! ¡Llévame con ella!

— ¡No! —Devolvió el grito el danés— ¡Este rey quiere ir donde su princesa! ¡Llévame con blanca nieves! —Ya no podía esperar más, si ella estaba despierta podría estar con un príncipe.

—Hagamos un trato—Gruñó la italiana—Si te enseño donde estaba Blanca nieves… ¿Me llevarías con mi hermana?

—Hecho.

**-Fin del capítulo 4-**

El capítulo entero en un solo día tiene que ser un record para mí =)

El cleverbot me dijo que era la persona más cruel que haya conocido =( no es cierto… ¿Verdad?

Yo prometí AleIta y por kami que va a haber! Pero poquito porque no soy muy fan de la pareja xDD aunque siento que se lo debo a las fans de esos dos owo

Bien mis queridas lectoras, eso es todo por ahora, ya empezaré con el siguiente =D nunca había estado tan comprometida con un fic juraba que lo dejaría a la mitad, pero ya falta poco para el fin owo estoy emocionada! =D

Ya, me dejo de molestar

Se me cuidan! Bye!

PD: Cada vez que lees y no dejas review, Iggiko patea a un pobre inocente o.o


	5. La ¿Bella durmiente? Parte 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los cuentos en los que me basé… Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Summary: Varios cuentos mezclados al estilo Hetalia. Algunas parejas y Nyo!Naciones. AU.

Personaje principal: Lovina (Nyo!Romano)

**Colorín colorado**

**Capítulo 5: ****La… ¿Bella durmiente? Parte 1**

Antes de irse Lovina agarró un mantel y con una tijera se hizo una caperuza nueva y roja como la sangre, mientras caminaba hacia la salida el brujo se agarró con fuerza de su pierna chillando que no quería que se fuera.

—Si barres, lavas y me cocinas ¡Puedes quedarte aquí! —Ofrecía aferrándose más a ella.

— ¡¿Qué te crees que soy blanca nieves?! —Respondía "amablemente" la castaña sonrojándose por la forma en que el español a veces miraba hacia arriba logrando ver su ropa interior nuevamente.

Para su suerte el ex espejo no la escuchó porque estaba muy ocupado jugando a "quién es el mejor" contra el Hero Alfred y el awesome Gilbert. (¿Alguien aparte de mi encuentra parecidos a estos tres?)

— ¡Llegó correo! —Se escuchó una especie de grito susurrado (¿?), casi todos voltearon donde el osito y la italiana por un segundo creyó ver a una persona sosteniéndolo, pero luego pensó que ya alucinaba por el hambre—Fui a comprarle una hamburguesa a Alfred y…

— ¿Dónde está? —Interrumpió de pronto el lobo mirándolo por todos lados, hasta que el osito te entregó una bolsa de McDonald's que con gusto se devoró.

—En fin… Señorita Iggiko, se me pidió que le entregara esto—Le extendió un elegante sobre sellado con la marca de los reyes en el que salía su nombre en letras grandes.

— ¿Qué será~? —Baló extrañada abriendo con cuidado el sobre.

— ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice? —Saltaba el "Hero" alrededor de ella con curiosidad.

— ¡Quieto Baka~! —La chica sacó del sobre una delicada esquela rosa pálido con adorables diseños de corazones y cosas así— "Señorita Kirkland Iggiko: mandamos esto~ para que sepa que nuestro hijo~ Heracles Karpusi sufrió un desafortunado accidente y se encuentra~ dormido hasta que su verdadero amor lo despierte~ felicidades, usted ha sido elegida como una de las más hermosas~ del bosque y por tanto tiene obligación de ir a besar~ a nuestro dormido hijo y si se despierta se unirán en santo matrimonio~"—Leyó con los ojos bien abiertos ante la palabra "Obligación"— ¡Qué se vayan al diablo~!

— ¡Hey! ¡Nadie besa a mi presa excepto el Hero! —Gritó el de lentes con la mano alzada en pose victoriosa logrando que la ovejita lo mirara asesinamente.

— ¡Oye tú~! ¡Oso de pacotilla~! —Baló encabronada la rubia agarrando al osito y sorprendiéndose al notar que pesaba más de lo que debería— ¡¿Cómo es eso de que tengo la Obligación~?!

— ¡¿Por qué a mí no me mandaron una?! —Gritó esta vez Lovina haciendo que todos la miraran— ¡Claro! ¡Seguro que a Cappuccetto le llegó la maldita carta! ¡Porque es más linda que yo! ¡¿Verdad?! —No es que ella quisiera besarlo, ¡Es por el tema de la belleza! ¡Ella también era hermosa! — ¡¿Y qué la autora de este odioso fic no dijo que vivía poca gente en el bosque?! ¡Porque aquí nos hemos topado con medio mundo y los alrededores!

— ¡Basta! —Gritó un guardia real que de improviso había aparecido— ¡En nombre de la reina Lily y el rey Isu **(*)** busco a la señorita Kirkland Iggiko!

— ¡Soy yo, baka~! —Respondió la de anteojos con una mano en la cintura y la otra con el dedo levantado— ¡Pero no iré a besar al príncipe ese~!

Sin embargo los reclamos no funcionaron, el guardia la tomó de la cintura para ponerla sobre el hombro, Iggiko olvidándose de toda su imagen de dama empezó a patalear como loca gritando cuanta grosería se le ocurría.

— ¡Oye! ¡Deja a mi damisela! —Seguidamente el rubio arrojó el libro de cuentos hacia el guardia, pero por su torpeza le cayó a Iggiko en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente haciéndole más fácil el trabajo al tipo que quería llevársela.

— ¡Rayos! —Gruñó corriendo tras del hombre que por cierto era bastante rápido.

—Sin duda es italiano…—Susurró Gilbert sonriendo burlón.

— ¡No te lleves a mon amour! ¡Es la única oveja que me queda! —Y ahí salió Francis también a la siga.

— ¡Bien! —Exclamó el ex espejo— ¡Es momento de ir con mi princesa! —Seguidamente agarró la mano de Lovina.

— ¡Serás idiota! —Regañó la muchacha soltándose con brusquedad— ¡Si esa princesa tuya es tan hermosa! ¡¿No estaría obligada a ir también donde el príncipe dormilón?! —Seguía enojada por el hecho de que no mandaran una carta para ella.

— ¡Pero claro! —El hechicero golpeó su frente—Una belleza tan grande como la de mi Blanca nieves nunca estaría fuera de la lista de las más hermosas del bosque—Dijo presuntuoso sin notar como la castaña chirriaba los dientes.

—Fusoso~ ¡no te pongas así! —Exclamó el español abrazándola— ¡Para mi tu eres la más hermosa de todo el bosque de "Cualquier parte"! (Sí, así se llama el bosque)

— ¡Suéltame bastardo! ¡Chigi~! —Chillaba tratando de soltarse sin muy buenos resultados.

—A ver… ¿Por dónde se fue el guardia? —Hacía memoria el hechicero sonriendo.

—Yo sé…—Susurró el osito empezando a flotar para hacerla de guía.

— ¡Esperen idiotas! ¡Yo también voy! —Con esfuerzo la italiana fue capaz de caminar arrastrando consigo el cuerpo de Antonio que no deseaba soltarla por nada del mundo.

— ¡Hey! —Gritó el conejo viendo como todos se iban— ¡No dejen solo al awesome Ore-sama! —Pero notando como lo ignoraban empezó a seguirlos—Voy solamente para conocer las más hermosas del bosque…—Susurró auto convenciéndose—Porque soy muy awesome para sentirme mal por quedarme solo… sí… es por eso…—Luego sonrió con arrogancia y empezó a saltar para llegar más pronto.

— ¡Juguemos por el bosque mientras el lobo no está! ¡¿Lobo estás?! —Cantaba fuerte Antonio tocando una guitarra— ¡Alfred! ¡Ahora tienes que decir: "Estoy siguiendo a mi ovejita"! ¡Y nosotros gritamos! —Aunque al parecer el lobo simplemente no escuchaba por ir más adelante, en un momento fue Dan quien hizo la voz del lobo y Gilbert gritó mientras se reía, lastimosamente el juego acabó en el momento que la italiana agarró la guitarra roja y la lanzó contra el suelo.

Caminaron un largo recorrido en el que tuvieron que detenerse en varios semáforos para que pasaran los ratones arrastrando sus carrozas calabaza, cuando de pronto llegaron a una especie de torre donde había una fila con unas cuatro a cinco mujeres bellas con cara de aburrida.

— ¡Blanca nieves! —Gritó de pronto el hechicero al ver a la muchacha tirada en el suelo.

— ¡Es el colmo! —Chilló la italiana— ¡¿Cómo rayos se deja envenenar cuatro veces?! **(**)**

— ¿Qué fue esta vez? —Preguntó el osito flotando cerca.

—Ohm…—"Pensó" el brujo tomándose el mentón pero sin pensar nada relacionado, sino que soñaba que piloteaba un tomate volador con la italiana sujetándose de él y diciendo cuanto lo amaba, de la nada empezó a babear sacando gotitas de todos.

—Un broche envenenado supongo—Susurró la chica quitando un broche en forma de copo de nieve que la muchacha llevaba para sujetar una capa violeta.

Pero antes que la niña despertara se escucharon unos pasos a sus espaldas, bajando por la escalera de la torre iba Iggiko temblando de pies a cabeza y abrazándose a sí misma mientras susurraba repetidamente 'Estoy sucia', detrás de ella llegaba su pastor sonriendo grandemente con ganas casi incontrolables de reírse, y junto a la oveja estaba el lobo pasándole una toallita húmeda tras otra con la que se limpiaba el rostro al entero.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó el animal flotante que parecía el más preocupado del grupo por el estado de la rubia.

—Mon amour Iggiko practicó la necrofilia besando al muerto ese—Rió Francis con cara de perversión.

— ¡No jodas! ¿Necrofilia y zoofilia? ¿Quién te crees? ¿Bella Swan? **(***)**—Preguntó sarcástica Lovina.

— ¡Cállate o te vuelvo a patear en tus cinco~ centímetros! —Amenazó la británica mirando al rubio.

—No dices lo mismo cuando me muevo en la cama—Devolvió el francés haciendo que todos enmudecieran, pero la de gafas no se intimidaba con él.

— ¡Tú los únicos movimientos~ que haces en la cama son cuando~ te volteas a dormir! —Gritó encabronada, las palabras hicieron que su enemigo pusiera una mueca.

— ¡Zas! ¡En toda la boca! —Gritó el español riéndose.

— ¿De qué lado estás mon ami? —Lloriqueó Francis mordiendo un pañuelito rosa, pero Toño se quedó callado haciendo que lloriqueara más.

—Fue horrible…—Susurró Iggiko cuando recordó, enseguida el franchute se recompuso para abrazarla por los hombros con una sonrisa burlona— ¡Fue horrible! ¡Fue horrible! —Chillaba como loca y temblaba, ni balidos le salían a la pobre.

— ¿Qué… pasó aquí? —Se escuchó una indiferente voz, cuando todos voltearon vieron a Blanca nieves de pie y sujetada por una chica de cabellos negros piel blanca y ojos marrón.

— ¿Quién eres?

**-Fin del capítulo 5-**

**(*) Re-leyendo mis caps. En busca de inspiración me di cuenta que puse a Isu como reina, pero ignórenlo ¡Es rey! ¿Vale? Es que no tenía contemplado meterlo, y por cierto sus nombres los puse así nada más porque no sabía cómo llamarles.**

**(**)Me leí hace poco el cuento de Blanca nieves "original" casi entero, en el cuento fue envenenada tres veces, una con un listón envenenado, la segunda con un peine envenenado y la tercera con la manzana, así que este sería el cuatro envenenamiento a Blanca nieves.**

**(***)Es solo una broma, espero los fans de Crepúsculo no se ofendan porque a mi igual me gustan los libros y he ido al cine por las películas, así que espero que nadie se ofenda por la bromita.**

D= el hada de la inspiración no me ha acompañado mucho con esta historia últimamente, pero aun así espero que les guste u.u Ohm… Estaba pensando en buscarme un beta ¿Qué dicen? ¡Ah! Por cierto, voy a meter MéxicoxFem!Chile con la cenicienta (Ya que nunca me mandaron el bendito cuento lo elegí yo y se aguantan ¬¬ (¿?))

**Neeee ¡Hay concurso! Es: "Elijan un original nombres para Fem!Japón y Fem!Noru =) Yo elegiré los nombres que más me gusten para los personajes y las ganadoras tendrán una aparición en este fic con el personaje que ustedes diseñen! =D Espero acepten el concurso eso sí.**

Ya pues, trataré de subir conti más rápido u.u

¡Me esfuerzo para que los caps. Me salgan decentes! aunque no siempre lo logro ._.UU

Me despido mis amadísimas lectoras, empezaré a trabajar en el siguiente cap. ;)

Bye~

**PD: Si quieren más comentarios mata Franceses de parte de Iggiko por favor dejen reviews xDD**


	6. CONCURSO

***Concurso Colorín colorado***

**Esto funciona así:** Le iba a poner Sakura a Fem!Japón para dejar que ustedes eligieran el nombre de Fem!noru, pero se me ocurrió que elijan para ambos, solo tienen que pensar nombres que les queden (preferiblemente el de Noru en noruego y el de Kiku en japonés) yo haré de juzgado y elegiré los que más me gusten.

**Premio: **las dos ganadoras o la ganadora tendrán aparición en el fic con un personaje inventado por ellas, espero que se haya entendido y aclarado cada duda =) no puedo subir conti sin tener estos dos nombres xDD

Y eso es todo, bye~


	7. La ¿Bella durmiente? Parte 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los cuentos en los que me basé… Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Summary: Varios cuentos mezclados al estilo Hetalia. Algunas parejas y Nyo!Naciones. AU.

Personaje principal: Lovina (Nyo!Romano)

**Colorín colorado**

**Capítulo 6: ****La… ¿Bella durmiente? Parte 2.**

— _¿Qué… pasó aquí? —Se escuchó una indiferente voz, cuando todos voltearon vieron a Blanca nieves de pie y sujetada por una chica de cabellos negros piel blanca y ojos marrón._

— _¿Quién eres?_

— ¿Y-yo? —Preguntó tímida la desconocida sonrosándose—Honda Akemi—Susurró.

—Está bien pero…—Decía el osito siendo inmediatamente interrumpido por Lovina.

— ¡No me digas que también te llegó la maldita carta! —Gruñó encabronada— ¡Yo lo verá ese idiota rey! ¡Llamaré a mi abogado!

—No le hables así a mi hermano—Respondió indiferente Blanca Nieves soltándose de la pelinegra.

— ¡Mi amada princesa Blanca Nieves! —Exclamó Dan lanzándose sobre ella que con un paso a un lado lo dejó caer al suelo.

—Me llamo Bianca, deja de inventarme apodos—Susurró aun sin reflejar sus emociones.

— ¿Sabes? —Preguntó Lovina—Estás mejor inconsciente—Seguidamente volvió a tomar el broche para colocarlo donde estaba antes haciendo que en cosa de segundos la princesa estuviera en el suelo nuevamente.

— ¡Oye! —Reclamó con tristeza el hechicero.

—Dis-disculpen—Susurró la japonesa avergonzada pues no era muy de socializar— ¿Aquí es donde está Heracles-san?

A lo que la rubia aun abrazándose a sí misma asintió al tiempo que Alfred le abrazaba quitando a Francis de encima.

—Bi-bien—Murmuró más para ella—Aun tengo oportunidad, Pero…

— ¿Ocurre algo ma cherie? —Preguntó el francés tomándole el mentón para que sus miradas se encontraran.

— ¿Cómo puedo entrar a la torre si no tengo la carta? —Dudó con tristeza, Iggiko se soltó de pronto del abrazo del rubio y recuperando un poco de su actitud usual le extendió la carta.

—Trata de borrar~ mi nombre—Había algo en la chica que le parecía simpático y tuvo ganas de ayudarle.

—Yo puedo hacer algo con eso—La castaña les arrebató el sobre para, con ayuda de un bolígrafo y pintura que salió de quien sabe dónde, falsificar el nombre—Listo esto bastaría para que pasaras—Lovina la apoyaba porque a ella tampoco le había llegado la dichosa cosa esa.

— ¿Por qué entre ellas sí se tratan bien? —Se preguntaron Antonio y Alfred con cascaditas en los ojos.

— ¡Oye Jacob! —Gritó de pronto la castaña mirando con ceño fruncido al lobo— ¿Crees ser capaz de llegar a la ventana de la torre?

—Quizás, digo… ¡Claro que the Hero puede! —Exclamó en pose de superioridad— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Lovina chingó~ la carta y ahora tendremos~ que colarnos—Gruñó la rubia haciendo duelo de miradas asesinas con la otra tsundere.

— ¿A las tres? —Dudó tragando con fuerza.

— ¿Acaso el Héroe~ no puede? —Preguntó burlona la oveja.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Gritó mostrando sus "músculos"

—No me fio, nos vas a tirar—Dijo la italiana mirándole feo. A la inglesa se le ocurrió de pronto una idea.

— ¡Oye enano de nunca jamás ven aquí! —Gritó al aire la rubia haciendo que todos la quedaran viendo, cuando de pronto llega un niño algo cejón, de ojos azules y con un traje verde.

— ¿Qué quieres tonta? —Preguntó con pose de superioridad.

—Polvo de hada~ —Respondió la oveja—Para poder volar… ¡Y tenle más~ respeto a tu hermana mayor!

— ¿Polvo de hada? Ohm…—Se lo pensó—Disculpa boba pero no puedo darte polvo tan fá…

— ¡Ahora Escúchame~! —Gritó tomándolo del cuello de la ropa— ¡Tú no sabes todo lo que he pasado! ¡Todas mis amigas fueron secuestradas porque el pervertido pastor ese es un mentiroso sin remedio! ¡Me tuve que quedar sola con él desde ese día que no ha sido nada bonito! ¡El estúpido lobo ese me está matando con su complejo de "Héroe" siendo que es el villano más conocido de los cuentos! ¡Los idiotas amigos de mi pastor me están rompiendo la cabeza con tomates y un maldito complejo de superioridad! ¡Casi me ahogaron con una correa cuando traté de escapar! ¡Un guardia del rey me secuestró! ¡Tuve que besar a un idiota dormido que más parece un cadáver, a base de amenazas! ¡¿Y ahora llegas tú diciéndome eso?! ¡Escúchame maldita sea porque juro que si no me das un poco de polvo de hada te enteraras que no todo lo que tiene lana es suave! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y tantas velocidad que ni un balido salió por ahí, luego quedó jadeando mientras lo miraba matándolo.

—Aquí tienes—Dijo con miedo el niño dejando un pequeño saco antes de irse volando lo más rápido que pudo.

—Fue fácil…—Susurró la chica mientras volteaba a ver como todos la observaban con los ojos de plato.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con voz de enojo haciendo que nieguen con la cabeza—En fin… Para volar se necesita…—piensa—Fe, confianza y este polvo de hada—Exclamó sonriente.

—Esa es la idea más…—Mirada asesina de parte de la rubia— ¡Ge-genial que he escuchado! — Se corrigió la italiana con algo de miedo—Ohm… Tu primero.

**-Fin del capítulo 6-**

Aquí viene el siguiente cap. de este genial cuento-parodia owó y las ganadoras son –Redoble de tambores chafa-**MyobiXHitachiin** con Akemi para Nihon y **Sppirit** con Bianca para Noru (elegido por sonar como Blanca de blanca nieves nwn) Pero todas las que se inscribieron merecen unos aplausos =D –efecto de sonido de aplausos- le pido a las ganadoras que me manden las descripciones de sus personajes, nombres y que les gustaría hacer en la historia.

¡Nooo! 

Tuve que cortar el cap. 6 porque ya me mandaron a acostarme y quería subir la conti =( mañana subo el resto, porque voy a ir de vacaciones a la playa el sábado y para el lunes tendría que volver a mi casa así que quiero dejar conti antes.

Ya pues, espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que estuviera cortito, no respondo reviews porque la mayoría solo decían nombres para el concurso, pero doy las gracias a las que comentaron ;) y estoy emocionada porque llegué a la tercera hoja! =D

Bye~

**PD: También espero tener para mañana la lista de Alice =S o tendré problemas porque no me dejarán escribir en la playa (de hecho ni me van a dejar llevar mi pc)**


	8. La ¿Bella durmiente? Parte 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los cuentos en los que me basé… Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Summary: Varios cuentos mezclados al estilo Hetalia. Algunas parejas y Nyo!Naciones. AU.

Personaje principal: Lovina (Nyo!Romano)

**Colorín colorado**

**Capítulo 7: La… ¿Bella durmiente? Parte 3.**

—Anda… Insisto en que tú seas la primera—Dijo Lovina con un muy ligero toque de burla con el que se ganó una mirada fea de la británica.

—Si eso quieres~—Baló la oveja sacando unos pocos polvos brillantes del saco para rociarlos a su alrededor, seguidamente cerró los ojos y al cabo de unos segundos empezó a flotar en el aire.

— ¡Puede volar! —Gritó la asiática sorprendida.

— ¡Puede volar! —Dijo también la castaña con la boca abierta.

— ¡Puede hablar! —Exclamó Alfred haciendo que todos lo miraran raro—Oh… Es que yo creí que estábamos imitando la película Shrek…—A todos les cayó una gotita.

— Les toca~—Murmuró la oveja tirando algunos polvos en las chicas, la pelinegra no tardó en flotar, pero movía sus manos como loca haciendo notar que aún no tenía equilibrio, en un segundo se empezaron a escuchar insultos en italiano y al voltear, la flotante muchacha se trataba de cubrir con la caperuza sus "zonas vitales" pues el español estaba debajo con una cámara (Brujo…) haciéndole fotografías.

…

Lo siguiente que se ve es a cierto español con la cabeza enterrada en la tierra al más puro estilo avestruz mientras las chicas súper poderosas volaban para salvar a saltadilla… –Le quitan las hojas y le pasan otras– (los voy a despedir por darme los folios incorrectos –carita enojada-) Perdón… Mientras las tres internacionales (¿?) flotaban para alcanzar la ventana, con mucho cuidado se metieron adentro tratando de no hacer ruido cuando…

— ¡¿Ya se colaron en la torre sin invitación?! —Seguidamente un ladrillo le cayó en la cabeza al héroe—Yo solo preguntaba…—Susurró antes de caer desmayado.

—Baka~—Baló bajito para que no las descubrieran.

— ¿Dónde está el cadáver? —Preguntó sin sutileza alguna Lovina.

—Onegai (Por favor) no lo diga así…—Rogó con temor la japonesa.

Al más puro estilo "Ángeles de Charlie" empezaron a buscar en toda la habitación hasta que encontraron un bulto con una sábana blanca encima.

—Les dije que estaba muerto…—Susurró la italiana tratando de que no se escuchara, pero en la cara de la asiática se notaba que, efectivamente, escuchó el comentario.

—Yo… Sé que puedo despertarlo…—Susurró dándose ánimos y tratando de quitar la idea de que había muerto—Somos amigos desde pequeños y…

La pelinegra se acercó hasta que sus caras eran separadas por escasos dos centímetros, temblaba sin parar y las otras dos muchachas miraban expectantes, podían ser Tsunderes y lo que quisieran, pero eso no evitaba que fueran mujeres que se interesaban en los romances de sus amigas…

—Vamos… —Susurraban a la vez mirando de cerca.

— ¡Despierta! —Gritó la morena haciendo que sus acompañantes dieran un salto que casi las dejó en el techo— ¡Idiota! ¡Dijiste que no me dejarías sola! —Chillaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras zarandeaba al dormido— ¡Prometiste que nunca te irías de mi lado! —Siguió gritando y llorando, las otras dos muchachas incluso tuvieron que aguantar las puertas porque los guardias trataban de entrar por la fuerza— ¡Eres un… Mentiroso! —Sollozaba tirada sobre el cuerpo del castaño—Y yo… yo te… —Susurró dejando la frase inconclusa.

— ¿Tú me qué? —Preguntó pausadamente una voz grave haciendo que las tres féminas lo observaran, el "muerto" abría sus ojos verdes sentándose despacio al tiempo que bostezaba— ¿Tú me qué? Akemi…

—Yo…—Murmuró avergonzada con las mejillas rojas y los ojos vidriosos aun con algunas lágrimas—Yo te amo…—Dijo cursimente desviando la mirada.

—Y yo a ti—Respondió de igual manera Heracles tomando su mentón suavemente y dándole un gran beso que duró mucho.

Mientras tanto las dos muchachas ignoradas también estaban ocupadas, mientras mantenían la puerta cerrada Iggiko tocaba el violín y Lovina sujetaba las velas, ambas estaban a punto de vomitar arcoíris.

—Por una vez quisiera estar con el idiota—Gruñeron justo antes que la puerta se abriera.

— ¡En nombre del rey Isu y la reina Lily! —Gritó una chica pelirroja, con ojos como la sangre, piel blanca, alta y bien formada con una brillante armadura puesta— ¡Intrusas! ¡Tendrán que presentarse en la corte real!—Exclamó mientras ponía esposas de madera (de esas antiguas de madera donde se aprisiona la cabeza y los brazos) en las dos muchachas mientras que miraba con seriedad al griego que despierto sostenía a la japonesa—Heracles-san, usted debería ir a informar a sus padres de su despertar y presentarles a su prometida.

—Claro… ¿Y tú eres…? —Preguntó el castaño a la joven.

—Yune Natsumi—Respondió con una reverencia—Sirvo fielmente al rey Isu.

**-Fin del capítulo 7-**

Waaaa el viernes se me fue el internet T_T me lo habían cortado y por eso no subí el resto.

Espero que te haya gustado tu primera aparición en el fic Sppirit, por ahora nada tiene que ver con los nórdicos, pero luego… ya verás ;)

Adiós a todas~

**PD: me disculpo por la tardanza D= no había inspiración**


	9. Problemas en tamaño real

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los cuentos en los que me basé… Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Summary: Varios cuentos mezclados al estilo Hetalia. Algunas parejas y Nyo!Naciones. AU.

Personaje principal: Lovina (Nyo!Romano)

**Colorín colorado**

**Capítulo 8: Problemas tamaño real.**

Las dos tsunderes se miraban con las esposas de madera puestas, se habían metido en líos.

— ¡Yo sí tenía~ la_ fucking_ carta! —Chilló la oveja tratando de liberarse.

— ¡Ten dignidad, _merda_! —Respondió gruñendo Lovina que no forcejeaba, pensando que era imposible liberarse.

— ¡Calladas las dos! —Exclamó la pelirroja apuntándolas con unas espada, ya estaban en el castillo esperando a los reyes con el resto de la seguridad.

—Yune—Llamó un guardia a la joven haciendo que esta se volteara—El juicio ya va a comenzar, tú encárgate de cuidarlas—Seguidamente todos se fueron dejando a las tres solas.

—Hay una forma de salir libres…—Reveló Natsumi mirándolas fijamente—La reina Lily… Es sumamente compasiva, si van a apelar al lado sensible de los reyes tienen que hablar con ella, al rey Isu no le afecta nada, pero acepta la compasión de su esposa… Es la única manera—Les habló bajando un poco la cabeza.

Las dos muchachas la miraron anonadadas ¿Por qué las estaba ayudando? ¡Ella misma las había capturado!

— ¿Por qué nos dices~ esto? —Interrogó la rubia.

—Algo me dice… Que me podrían ayudar a encontrar a mi mejor amiga…—Susurró la muchacha.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó la castaña alzando levemente la ceja.

—Bianca…—Respondió con seguridad—Es la hermana mayor del rey Isu, gracias a ella yo les sirvo a sus majestades—Explicó poniendo una mano en su pecho.

— ¿Bianca~? —Preguntó Iggiko, el nombre le sonaba de algún lado.

— ¿Bianca nieves? —Preguntó la italiana con un juego de palabras, la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza—Oh… Creo saber dónde está…

Mientras tanto Antonio, Alfred, Dan, el osito flotante, el awesome Gilbert, Francis y la aun dormida Bianca esperaban aburridos cada uno de los despiertos con un libro.

—Estoy leyendo "_De enemigos a algo más_" ¿Y ustedes? —Preguntó el lobo no muy acostumbrado al silencio.

—"_101 formas de ligarse a una italiana_"—Respondió el español sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—"_Técnicas zoofilicas volumen 10_"—Contestó el francés con una sonrisa perturbadora.

—"_Cómo manejar a un idiota con complejo de héroe_"—Murmuró bajito el oso tratando de que no lo escuchara.

—"_5.000 razones de por qué eres tan genial y nadie te lo dice_" kesese~—Fue lo dicho por Gilbert.

—"_Los diez más hermosos marcos de la temporada_"—Todos se quedaron mirando al danés— ¿Qué? Yo sigo siendo un espejo y necesito un marco nuevo—Murmuró con un puchero.

—Se están tardando mucho…—Comentó preocupado el osito que ya iba por la mitad de su libro.

— ¿Quiénes? —Preguntó curiosa una de las chicas que antes estaban esperando frente a la torre.

—Nadie más importante que tu ma cherie~—Coqueteó el francés sonriendo con "sensualidad"

—Oh… Yo creí que querían saber de las chicas que entraron a la torre—Susurró desviando la mirada, el pastor la ponía nerviosa.

— ¿Sabes qué pasó con ellas? —Preguntaron el lobo, el brujo y el osito a coro desafinadamente (¿?)

—Fueron llevadas al castillo a una corte real por meterse sin carta a la torre…

–**Fin del cap. 8–**

¡Ahí tienen! 0 inspiración, pero bien que escribo igual xDD

¡Qué bien que les guste mi raro cuento-parodia! n.n ojala lo sigan leyendo u.u y aquí hay una mini conti! Espero les guste =D

Eso ha sido todo, me es difícil subir contis largas, pero puedo intentar hacer cortas más seguido n.n

Bye~


	10. Estábamos felices hasta que llegaron

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los cuentos en los que me basé… Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Summary: Varios cuentos mezclados al estilo Hetalia. Algunas parejas y Nyo!Naciones. AU.

Personaje principal: Lovina (Nyo!Romano)

**Colorín colorado**

**Capítulo ****9: Estábamos felices hasta que llegaron… (*)**

Los "Héroes" que querían salvar a las chicas de nuestro cuento raro caminaban nerviosos siguiendo a la doncella, tenía el cabello castaño, orbes verdes y estatura media.

—Disculpa ma cherie—Dijo el francés tomando su mano y besándola—No nos has dicho tu nombre.

—…—La chica solo miró con fijeza su extremidad muy ruborizada por el pastor—Hitachiin Myobi…—Susurró avergonzada tratando de soltarse, sin siquiera preguntar por los nombres de los demás continuó caminando haciéndole de guía.

—Y… ¿Cómo evitaremos que encarcelen a las chicas?

…

Cualquiera que hubiera visto la cara inocente de las dos muchachas hubiera llegado a la conclusión que si actuaban en una película cursi tendría más éxito que crepúsculo.

—Nos están acusando injustamente—Lloriqueaba Lovina sintiendo una vergüenza interna que no se le pasaría en años.

—No hemos entrado sin invitación, solo se nos perdió cuando estábamos en la habitación—Para ganar puntos Iggiko llevaba el cabello suelto, no tenía sus anteojos y hacía un esfuerzo sobre animal (¿?) para no balar entre oraciones.

—Isu-kun… —Susurró la reina Lily mirándolo con ojitos de cachorro—Deberíamos dejarlas libres, ellas no tuvieron las culpa de perder sus cartas, ¡Solo míralas! Evidentemente son de las más hermosas del bosque de "Cualquier parte".

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron y se humedecieron ¡Le habían dicho hermosa! ¡A ella! Nuestra tsundere rubia por su parte hacía lo posible por que sus grandes ojos verdes se vieran adorables para ablandar más a la reina, se sentían mal por tener que mentirle a tan bondadosa chica.

—Pues… Supongo que pueden quedar libre- —Pero el indiferente rey fue interrumpido por una puerta que se abría dando paso a una dormida Bianca Nieves con unos lentes oscuros siendo sujeta por Dan y el awesome conejo Gilbert.

—Ya llegó tu hermana mayor—Dijo el ex espejo tratando de imitar la voz de la joven, las dos chicas se golpeaban la cabeza contra la mesa.

— ¿Estás seguro que funcionará? —Preguntó en un susurro el osito flotante escondido con el pastor, Toño, Alfred y Myobi.

— ¡Pero claro! Lo vi en Drake & Josh—Contestó feliz el "Héroe", ¿A quién más se le ocurriría semejante plan? ¿Tan brillante idea?

—Deberías… Dejar libres a estas chicas ¡Son mis amigas! —Ahora imitaba el conejito blanco aguantando las ganas de reírse, era lo suficientemente awesome para saber que la idea no resultaría, pero se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo llevándola a cabo.

—Bianca…—Susurró el rey levemente impresionado, aunque no se dejara ver, al ver a esos tipos con su "Hermana"

— ¡No puede ser! —Gimoteó la liechtenstiana (¿?) (No me sé el gentilicio) cubriendo su boca con las manos— ¡Han secuestrado a la hermana mayor de Isu-kun!

—Seguridad…—Fue lo único dicho por el rey antes de que varios guardias corrieran a agarrar a los secuestradores.

De la nada salieron Alfred y Antonio, ambos agarraron la muñeca de su "amor" y comenzaron a jalonearlas entre insultos tanto ingleses como italianos. ¡Habían arruinado todo!

— ¡_Bloody hell_~! —Baló encabronada la oveja tratando de soltarse.

— ¡Mis padres estarán felices! ¡Primero pierdo a mi hermana menor y ahora me quieren arrestar! —Gritaba la castaña corriendo por los jaloneos del español— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! —Chilló de pronto soltándose y quedándose quieta en su lugar—Soy menor de edad… No me pueden encarcelar… —Reflexionó en voz alta.

— ¡Es la edad media! ¡Aun no sale esa ley! —Le advirtió Myobi pasando junto a ella, también la estaban persiguiendo.

— Merda! —Gruñó la italiana volviendo a correr.

Con el ajetreo a Bianca nieves se le cayó el broche y ahora se encontraba siendo llevada por Dan al más puro estilo novia mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza sin cambiar de expresión.

— _Baka_~! ¡No me jalonees tan fuerte~! —Baló la rubia justo antes de tropezarse con una inocente hormiga cabezona a la que se le ocurrió pasar por el lugar, su mano resbaló del agarre y pronto estaba en el suelo a punto de ser alcanzada por los guardias de palacio, Alfred se dio vuelta a observarla esperando que se levantara para luego darse cuenta que se tomaba el tobillo con dolor— ¡Y una mierda~! ¡¿Por qué~ una siempre se lastima el tobillo cuando debe~ escapar?! —Preguntó enojada apretando su punto lastimado hasta que ya algunas manchas de sangre florecían en su ropa.

— ¡Iggiko! —Gritó asustado el rubio, de pronto su corazón empezó a acelerarse y sus ojos pasaron de un inocente celeste a ser de un amenazador azul brillante, los colmillos le crecieron al igual que las garras y saltó quedando frente a su ovejita para protegerla, ésta por un segundo llegó a sentir miedo ¡En todo el tiempo que conocía al fastidioso animal con complejo de "Hero" nunca había visto una metamorfosis así!

—Dejen… a mí… presa… ¡En paz! —Gritó justo antes de lanzar un aterrador aullido que hizo escapar a todos los guardias que los seguían, enseguida se volteó donde la indefensa (¿?) chica.

La Kirkland estaba temblando de forma muy ligera ¡Le había dicho presa! Así que resignándose a su destino por el hecho de no poder correr por su vida, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Estás bien? —Escuchó cerca de su orejita de corderita con una voz muy conocida para ella.

Lentamente abrió sus orbes verdes y logró ver a su Hero —Ahora sí se le podía llamar héroe— muy cerca suyo con cara de preocupación y su misma apariencia inofensiva de siempre, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Ohm… Creo que te lastimaste… Bueno—Dijo sonriendo para luego levantarse y tomar en sus brazos a la rubia, esta se limitó a suspirar completamente ruborizada.

—_Thank you_…—Murmuró entre dientes para que no se le entendiera mientras escondía su encendido rostro en el pecho del estadounidense que sonreía como bobo… O más de lo normal.

Todos acabaron en un claro del bosque donde reposaron de su larga carrera, el awesome conejito se reía como desquiciado, el francés recuperaba aire diciendo a veces cosas como lo malo que era el ejercicio sin calentamiento previo y que si al día siguiente amanecía acalambrado los demandaría, Antonio jadeaba y reía al tiempo mientras que Lovina lo miraba ceñuda, Bianca nieves se mantenía impasible pero con una venita en la cabeza escuchando al danés que contaba todas las estupideces que pasaban por su extraña mente, el osito flotante curaba con calma a Iggiko que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados ya con los anteojos y el cabello atado, Alfred miraba de cerca tratando de no ponerse celoso por como su asistente (¿?) vendaba el delicado tobillo de su damisela. Myobi solamente los observaba a la distancia con la ceja levemente alzada por tan extraño grupo.

— ¡Bianca! —Se escuchó de entre los arbustos alertando a todos, pero de ahí solamente salió la pelirroja de armadura con cara seria—Bianca nieves…

—Natsumi Yune—Respondió indiferente la noruega mientras ambas se saludaban militarmente y ponían una muy leve sonrisa que apenas se notaba, como la de la Mona Lisa.

— ¡Idiota, fíjate por donde vas! —Se escuchaba una, grosera, voz femenina a la distancia mientras traspasaba los arbustos, de pronto apareció ante los ojos de los demás una muchacha de cabello y ojos chocolate con un rizo en la parte posterior vestida con harapos que se notaba sumamente enojada.

— ¡Cenicienta! —Exclamaron varios de los presentes.

–**Fin del cap. 9–**

**(*) No sé si la conocen, pero aquí por lo menos cuando llega alguien a un grupo o algo así le cantan "Estábamos felices hasta que llegó…"**

¡Toma ya! ¡Capítulo de 3 hojas en Word en un día! Esto merece fiesta –w– —tira confeti al aire—

En fin ¡Mis queridísimas lectoras tengo otro problema! (sé que ustedes dirán "tú escribes el jodido fic arréglatelas tu sola ¬¬" pero es que de verdad hay problemas personales detrás! D= )

**1.- Necesito un nombre para Fem! Chile, que no sea Francisca u.u (Tengo un doloroso recuerdo con eso T_T)**

**2.- ¿Alguien me ayuda a saber mejor como actúa México hombre? (se me olvida si es norte o sur) es que la verdad no lo conozco mucho D=**

**Las que me ayuden tendrán el premio que quieran, desde un one-shot de CUALQUIER pareja de hetalia (incluso si no me gusta) hasta aparecer también en el fic.**

Eso es lo que pasa u.u ojala me ayuden porque de verás que tengo un recuerdo muy doloroso con el nombre "Francisca" para Fem!Chile, y buscarle nombres solo me hace recordar =S

Adiós mis adoradas lectoras

**PD: Si lees y no comentas conocerás al lobo Alfred en su fase malvada òwó (¿?)**


	11. Cotecienta

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los cuentos en los que me basé… Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Summary: Varios cuentos mezclados al estilo Hetalia. Algunas parejas y Nyo!Naciones. AU.

Personaje principal: Lovina (Nyo!Romano)

**Colorín colorado**

**Capítulo**** 10: Cotecienta.**

— _¡Idiota, fíjate por donde vas! —Se escuchaba una, grosera, voz femenina a la distancia mientras traspasaba los arbustos, de pronto apareció ante los ojos de los demás una muchacha de cabello y ojos chocolate con un rizo en la parte posterior vestida con harapos que se notaba sumamente enojada._

— _¡Cenicienta! —Exclamaron varios de los presentes._

— ¡No! María José, Cote o por último Cotecienta si quieren molestar con eso, ¡Pero voy a golpear al que siga molestando con cenicienta! —Gritó notablemente enojada la muchacha.

— ¿Qué te pa…? —Myobi fue cortada por Lovina que le tapó la boca con la mano.

— ¡Ya basta de esto! ¡Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana y voy tarde para visitar al idiota cabeza de patata! —Gritó girándose muy enojada y caminando de donde recientemente había salido la chilena.

—No vayas para allá—Advirtió con el ceño fruncido—a menos que quieras encontrarte con el mexicano con cara de tonto que me robó el zapato—Gruñó quitándose el segundo zapato de cristal para mostrar sus hinchados pies— ¡Maldita hada jodida de mierda! ¡El cristal estúpido me lastimó!

Pero a pesar de las advertencias, la italiana siguió caminando a ese lugar, cuando de pronto ve a un chico MUY cerca de ella, era castaño de ojos miel, con un riso grande al lado izquierdo de la cabeza y un traje azul muy principesco, mantenía las manos tras la espalda.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó alegremente.

—Hola…—Devolvió la castaña tratando de irse.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! —La detuvo para luego sacar un ensangrentado zapato de cristal **(*)** de su espalda— ¿Conoces a la dueña de esta zapatilla? —Preguntó volviendo a sonreír.

— Está por allá…—Apuntó para volver a tratar de escapar, pero el príncipe la tomó del brazo arrastrándola a donde dijo.

— Lovi~ —Lloriqueaba Antonio tratando de ir donde ella pero siendo detenido por Iggiko que se mantenía en el suelo.

—Cálmate baka~—Balaba mientras la chilena trataba de ayudarle.

— ¡Este es tonto! ¡Uno le dice no vaya para allá! ¡Y es lo primero que hace el estúpido! —Gritaba como loca también en el suelo porque sus pobres y adoloridos pies no daban más.

— ¡Soy el príncipe Pedro Sánchez del reino de México cercano al bosque de "Cualquier parte"! —Exclamó de pronto el castaño llegando con un brazo tras la espalda y con el otro agarrando a la sureña.

—Ella me ha dicho que mi doncella está aquí…—La italiana recibió una mirada fea de parte de la chilena—Y aquí hay… —Cuenta con los dedos—Cuatro adorables y hermosas muchachas ¡Que suerte tengo!

Lovina se sintió oficialmente ofendida nuevamente ¡¿Cómo puede ser que ella no sea una posibilidad?!

—Claro, pero yo no pude haber sido, ¡Me voy! —Gritó enojada pero siendo detenida por el mexicano.

— ¡Espera! ¡No es eso! —Respondió Pedrito—Es que… Me recuerdas a mi madre—Respondió algo apenado y sonriendo levemente.

—_Ahora que lo pienso… También es igualita a mi vieja_—Pensó la castaña mirando a la de la caperuza roja (No pude evitar ponerlo)

Luego ambos latinoamericanos observaron al resto para quedarse mirando a Toño.

— _¡Y él es exactamente como mi padre!_ **(**) **—Pensaron a la vez con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué la buscas aquí? —Preguntó la pelirroja sacando su espada, apuntándolo y poniéndose frente a la indiferente Bianca.

—Sí—Dijo Myobi— ¿Cómo puede tu doncella estar aquí? ¡Es ridículo!

— ¡Es porque yo la he venido persiguiendo! Y se le ha quedado… esto—Luego volvió a sacar el zapato ensangrentado que puso pálida a la pobre chilena.

—_Mierda, voy a…—_Pensaba justo antes de dejar su desayuno en el césped frente a ella.

— ¡Asco! —Dijeron varios a la vez, algunos con unas pocas nauseas.

— ¡Estás embarazada! —Gritó el lobo con ojos como platos.

— ¡No jodan! ¡Debía ser solo un beso! ¡El cuento es para niños, merda! —Regañaba la italiana.

— ¡No pasó nada! —Reclamó la chica.

—Sí claro~—Baló Iggiko—Fue el trauco~ **(***)**—Continuó rodando los ojos.

— ¡Paren de molestar! —La gente de Chile no es la que más paciencia tiene en el mundo…— ¡Todas las chicas vénganse para acá!

Suspirando, las muchachas comenzaron a caminar donde las dos tsunderes en el suelo.

—Chicas, yo no me voy con ese tonto—Gruñó volteando a ver dónde el mexicano le quitaba las gafas a Alfred y se las ponía, pero enseguida este se las arrancaba de un tirón y el latino se sujetaba el puente de la nariz mientras empezaba a lloriquear "¡Itzel! ¡Manita sálvame!" — ¿Hay un peor novio que ese tonto?

Enseguida Iggiko miró al lobo que se burlaba del mexicano y Bianca con Lovina observaban como sus pretendientes jugaban a "¿Quién se come más churros?"

—Sí—Respondieron las tres a la vez.

De pronto, Pedrito se acercó a ellas y viendo las vendas que llevaba la ovejita en su tobillo derecho, le puso el zapato de cristal que le ajustó perfectamente.

— ¡¿Qué~ carajo?! —Chilló mirando su pie con la zapatilla.

— ¡Eres tú! —Gritó el latino con emoción mientras la abrazaba.

— ¡No es cierto~! —Gimoteó la rubia tratando de quitárselo de encima— ¡Y quítame esa cosa! ¡Me lástima~!

La chilena con el "Hero" miraban muy enojados esto.

— ¡Para, tonto! —Lo detuvo haciendo que el príncipe la mirara—Yo me voy a probar esa cosa…

—Pero… Ella es mi doncella—Susurró el mexicano con extrañeza.

— ¡Solo pruébame esa cosa! —Gruñó extendiendo el pie, Pedro le quitó la zapatilla a la ovejita que enseguida se agarró el tobillo que nuevamente le dolía horrores, el chico acercó suavemente la zapatilla justo antes de que esta entrara en otro pie que suplantó el de la chilena.

— ¡¿Qué carajo?!

–**Fin del cap. 10–**

**(*) Alguien aparte de mí, ¿encuentra extraño que cenicienta no se haya cortado con el calzado?**

**(**) Dejo en claro desde ya, que no son hermanos xDD solo es una coincidencia y además ambos tienen el mismo color de cabello.**

**(***) El Trauco: Leyenda chilota donde un hombrecillo raro se roba a la chicas y las deja embarazadas. (**** lanzadeldestino wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 09 / El-Trauco. jpg** **quiten los espacios)**

Esta vez me sirvió (¿?) =D –redoble de tambores casero– Chibisiam(Con María José o cote xDD, como amo ese nombre…) y Misaki-chu(Gracias por todo lo que me dijiste de Pedrito =D, tengo guardada la información w) Ahora, para las demás que hicieron lo posible va dedicado este cap. y se merecen muchos aplausos n.n –efecto de sonido de aplausos– y las ganadoras… ¡Pueden elegir premio! =D puede ser un one-shot con pareja de hetalia, que les dedique el siguiente cap., salir en la historia ¡O lo que quieran! w (menos los derechos de "Femtalia" owoUU porque aún estoy peleando por ellos (¿?))

–Se cubre con todo lo que esté a su alcance– ¡No me golpeen! ¡Tengo hermanas online mexicanas! T_T (Y una se llama Itzel 8D vivan las coincidencias)

Planeaba tener ayer el cap. y unos dibujos que estaba haciendo de las chicas del cuento con sus disfraces, pero no pude D=

Los dibujos no les he podido escanear (Mi escáner está lleno de polvo y tiene como quinientas cosas encima -Uu) y ayer… pues… Estuve todo el día con un idiota que es tipo Alfred u/u me llama loca el muy… ¬/¬ en fin… u.u gomene! D=

Y espero que el personaje de México no me haya quedado muy OoC =S

Quise poner una referencia al robo de Texas en el momento donde Alfred le quita los lentes xDD

Me gusta jugar con el complejo de inferioridad que tiene Lovi con todo el mundo porque tengo el mismo problema xDD (Mi hermana es una Fem!Feliciano inteligente ._.)

Bueno mis amadas lectoras, me retiro nwn y espero poder tener conti antes 8DUU (Mañana voy donde mi abuela, ahí no tengo amigos ni hay internet, aprovecho de escribir xPP)

Ciao~


	12. Tiene que ser una broma

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los cuentos en los que me basé… Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Summary: Varios cuentos mezclados al estilo Hetalia. Algunas parejas y Nyo!Naciones. AU.

Personaje principal: Lovina (Nyo!Romano)

**Colorín colorado**

**Capítulo**** 11: Tiene que ser una broma.**

— ¡¿Qué carajo?! —Gruñó el mexicano viendo como el danés metía su pie en la zapatilla de cristal.

— ¡Oh! ¡Agarré el zapato! ¡Nos vamos a casar Blanca Nieves! —Exclamó felizmente el ex-espejo saltando y agrietando el calzado— Creo que me voy a desmayar… ¡Sujétame! —Entonces Dan se dejó caer, pero la rubia ni caso le hizo y dejó que quedara sobre la hiedra venenosa— ¡¿Hiedra venenosa?! —Chilló incorporándose y rascando por todos lados— ¡¿Por qué la autora me odia?!

Pedrito suspiró al darse cuenta que ya no podría probar la zapatilla por las grietas que tenía ahora, volvió a mirar el rojo pie de la chilena que esta mantenía estirado hacia él y comenzó a acariciarlo con cuidado delineando cada dedito para luego empezar a subir la mano por la pierna pasando por debajo del vestido y…

¡PASH!

Así de falsa sonó la bofetada que Cote le plantó en el rostro a Pedrito.

— ¡¿A dónde iba esa mano idiota?! —Gritó completamente enojada y roja como tomate maduro.

— Si alguien da una bofetada en el bosque y no hay nadie para escucharlo… ¿Igual hace ruido? —Todos voltearon a ver al lobo que hacía un acto de pegar una bofetada al aire, nada tardó en aparecer la conocida gotita en la nuca de cada uno.

—Si no hay nadie para escucharlo~ ¿A quién le pegas una bofetada~? ¿No la escuchará~ quién da la bofetada? —Preguntó Iggiko mientras el osito flotante volvía a curar sus heridas.

— ¡Ay! ¡Mi cerebro! —Se quejó Alfred sujetando su cabeza con fuerza.

—Tranquila ma cherie, mon ami solo quería darte amour…—Le hablaba el pastor a la chilena que lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

—Como su madre… Como su madre… ¿Me veo tan vieja? —Lovina se miraba las manos y las apretaba ligeramente— ¡Tengo arrugas!

—Fusoso~ ¡Lovi~! Solo debió ser una coincidencia~ ¡Tú eres joven y hermosa! Fusoso~—La animaba Antonio.

—Oye… Deberías animarte… Y no ser tan pervertido…—Aconsejaba Myobi al mexicano que estaba depre en una esquina.

Natsumi mantenía a Bianca detrás de ella con espada en mano alejando al pobre danés que no paraba de rascarse, lloriquear y llamar a la noruega.

—Kesese~—Reía el awesome conejo comiendo palomitas de maíz— ¡Esto es más divertido que ver como las plantas de Wonderland se comen a la gente que cae ahí! —Todos se quedaron mirándolo.

—Creo que deberíamos pensar en cosas más importantes—Rompió el silencio la pelirroja—Por ejemplo… ¿Alguien sabe en qué parte de "Cualquier parte" estamos? (¿?)

— ¡Yo sé! —Exclamó el conejo apuntando un mapa del bosque con muchos puntitos de colores en un claro que decía "Ustedes están aquí porque se me da la gana" —Kesese~ ¡Estamos cerca de la casa de West!

— ¡Claro! Tu hermano menor—Exclamó Toño felizmente y aprovechando el estado de la castaña para abrazarla por los hombros.

—Mon petit Ludwig—Rió el francés—Hace mucho que no lo honramos con una visita~

— ¡Yo no quiero~ ir con Ludwig! —Baló la ovejita levantándose con ayuda de un árbol cercano.

— ¿Ludwig? —Preguntó la Vargas quitándose el brazo del español de encima y acercándose al awesome Gilbert— ¿Un idiota como de este tamaño? —Se puso en puntas de pie alzando su brazo tratando de alcanzar la altura— ¿Con el cabello rubio?... ¿con lentillas azules y un molesto acento alemán? —Cuestionó acercándose al conejito, pero este solo se mantuvo callado— ¡Responde, merda! —Gritó tratando de ahorcarlo siendo detenida por el castaño.

—Calma Lovi~

—Ore-sama solo contesta cuando le pides por favor—Fue lo único dicho por el albino.

La sureña empezó a gruñir enojada y lo repasó cinco mil veces en su cabeza, tenía que pedir por favor si quería saber si hablaban del mismo idiota, así que nuevamente tendría que tragarse su orgullo para demostrar que tan buena actriz era.

—P-pe—Hacía un esfuerzo con los ojos cerrados y muy sonrosada—Pe-per favo-favore—Susurró avergonzada.

—Ore-sama no te escuchó~—Se burló.

— ¡Per favore! —Gritó con ojos de desesperación y el rostro como luz de navidad encendida.

¿La reacción del bad friends trio? Toño empezó a mirarla con ojos de corazón riendo "Fusoso~" como idiota, Gilbert reía divertido "Kesese~" mientras Francis solamente la miraba con la baba colgando y un gesto de "Te quiero violar" que daba verdadero miedo.

— ¿Es serio hasta cuando hay que reírse? —Preguntó el animalito blanco pasando su brazo por los hombros de la castaña.

—Sí—Respondió quitando al chico de encima.

— ¡Ese es definitivamente West! Kesese~—Fue todo lo dicho por el prusiano saltando tan alto como podía y tocando las hojas de los árboles.

—Pues entonces ¡Vamos con el hermanito de Gilbert! —Exclamó Antonio tomando la mano de Lovina que enseguida se sonrojó.

— ¡¿Ahora vamos?! —Preguntó sin soltarse del español pero levemente enojada— ¡No es justo! ¡Estoy tratando de llegar ahí desde el capítulo 1! —Sin embargo, solamente se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el moreno y caminando callada con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó Alfred sonriendo a la británica que hacía lo posible para caminar sin caerse a causa de su tobillo.

—No la tuya, baka~—Baló dando un paso y cayéndose.

—Claro…—Rió el lobo tomándola en su espalda y escuchando como se quejaba pero aun así no trataba de bajarse.

—Bianca… Si estás cansada te puedo llevar yo—Dijo la pelirroja, pues la noruega no estaba acostumbrada a caminar.

— ¡No! ¡El rey la llevará! —Dan apareció de pronto poniendo a la rubia es su espalda.

— ¡Oye! —La otra chica sacó su espada— ¡Te estoy vigilando! Cualquier intento raro… Te rebanaré…—Siseó guardando el arma y caminando junto a ellos.

La latina caminaba apoyada de todo lo que podía con un dolor horrible en los pies.

—_Maldito zapato, ¡En la vida me pongo otros iguales! _—Pensaba adolorida justo antes de que el mexicano se la pusiera en la espalda— ¿Qué mierda? —Preguntó.

— ¿Estás adolorida verdad? —Preguntó Pedro sonriendo levemente y caminando donde los demás.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó Lovina cuando sintió que la levantaban en el aire para subirla a la espalda del español— ¡¿Qué mierda haces bastardo?!

—Todos hacen lo mismo—Fue la única respuesta del español que aprovechaba la ocasión para tocar las piernas de la chica.

— ¿Nadie me va a cargar a mí? —Preguntaba Myobi caminando lentamente y con la cabeza agacha donde los demás.

—Mon amour~—Canturreó el francés cerca de ella y estirando los brazos.

— ¡Mejor no! —Gritó ella corriendo más enérgicamente donde los otros.

—Tú te lo pierdes—Murmuró el pastor caminando junto al conejo.

—Kesese~ ¡Tendrás el honor de cargar a mi awesome persona! —Exclamó saltando y quedando en la espalda del franchute que lo primero que hizo fue…— ¡No te aproveches Francis! ¡No toques mi awesome trasero!

—No me pude aguantar mon ami—Fue todo lo dicho por el galo que sonreía con perversidad.

— ¿Sabes qué? Soy tan awesome que mejor me voy caminando…—Murmuró el conejo tratando de bajarse de la espalda del otro.

—No mon ami… no lo permitiré…—Lo miró con una sonrisa y ojos tenebrosos.

— ¡Francis noo!

–**Fin del capítulo 11–**

Me he divertido haciendo este cap. xDD porque ni yo sabía cómo continuar la historia

Eso ha sido todo mis amadas lectoras.

Bye~

**PD: Si leen y no comentan les pondré la zapatilla de cristal que lastima los pies! Owó (¿?)**


	13. ¡Súper sorella al rescate!

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los cuentos en los que me basé… Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Summary: Varios cuentos mezclados al estilo Hetalia. Algunas parejas y Nyo!Naciones. AU.

Personaje principal: Lovina (Nyo!Romano)

**Colorín colorado**

**Capítulo**** 12: ¡Súper sorella al rescate!**

— ¡Mi Lovi~ le robó el sombrero al profesor! **(*) **—Canturreaba sonriente el español con la castaña tirada perezosamente en su espalda.

—…—Se mantuvo callada unos segundos justo antes de suspirar y decir con voz aburrida— ¿Quién yo?

— ¡Si tú! —Gritaron los chicos y Myobi a la vez.

—Yo no fui…—Cualquiera encontraría divertido el juego para pasar el rato, pero luego de estar 2 horas en lo mismo aburría.

— ¿Quién fue? —Preguntó el awesome conejo saltando a su lado.

—No sé y sinceramente me importa un carajo…—Susurró acabando con el juego.

—Nos has salvado estamos agradecidas… **(**)**—Murmuraron las chicas de nuestro cuento-parodia-raro… Excepto Myobi.

— ¿No dijeron que la casa del bastardo de las patatas estaba cerca? —Gruñó la italiana bajándose de la espalda del español.

—Claro que sí—El resto de las muchachas también se bajaron de los chicos, Iggiko tomando dos palos como muletas— ¡Ahí está! —Apuntó el awesome conejo apuntando una humildemente moderna casa en medio de la nada con una bandera alemana en el techo.

—Pues hay que ir…—Murmuró entre dientes la castaña pisando con fuerza hasta llegar a la puerta, estuvo a punto de tomar el pomo cuando de pronto paró con los ojos bien abiertos y pegó la oreja a la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el español justo antes de que Lovina lo callara.

—Doitsu… ¿Qué es esa cosa larga y dura? —Se escuchó una inocente voz femenina de dentro de la casa.

— ¿Nunca habías visto algo así Felicia? —Ahora era una voz más masculina y seria.

—No… Nunca—Susurró la muchacha— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Tomarlo de esta manera y luego lo sujetas un rato haciendo este movimiento.

—Se-se siente extraño…—Respondió Cappuccetto— ¿Qué es esto blanco?

—Eso suele pasar cuando haces esto… ¿Quieres probarlo?

— ¡Sí! ¡Por favor!

—Entonces simplemente hazlo.

— ¡Es dulce! ¡Me gusta!

—Pues entonces toma más…—Lovina miraba la puerta completamente sonrojada, con la boca semi abierta y un severo tic en el ojo, al parecer ninguno más estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la plática.

— ¡Se acabó! Voy a entrar…-Gruñó haciéndose para atrás dispuesta a derribar la puerta.

— ¡Espera! —Le detuvo la castaña poniéndole la mano en el hombro—¿Vas a golpear a alguien?

—Voy a hacerle más que heridas a ese idiota…—Estaba encolerizada ¡¿Qué merda estaba haciendo ese estúpido con su hermanita menor?! —Y no trates de detenerme porque…

— ¿Detenerte? ¡Te apoyo niña! Quiero golpear a alguien—Animó la chilena con el puño levantado y sonriendo.

—Voy con ustedes~—Baló Iggiko cojeando al lugar.

— ¡Esto parece un trabajo para…! —Gritó Alfred sonriendo y mirando al mexicano y al moreno.

— ¡Las tres tsunderes! —Acabó el trio a coro riéndose… O por lo menos lo hacían hasta que recibieron cada quien un puñetazo de sus amadas niñas.

—A la de tres~…—Dijo la rubia alistándose—Uno…

— ¡Tres! —Chilló Cote haciendo que la italiana se lanzara contra la puerta logrando derribarla, y pronto estaban las tres dentro con pistolas en sus manos.

— ¡Alto! —Gritó la sureña— ¡Aléjate de mí sorella maldito bastardo pedófilo! —Exclamó presionando el gatillo con los ojos cerrados haciendo que saliera… Un chorro de agua.

—_Whats the fuck~?!_ —Baló la británica mirando sorprendida su propia pistola.

—Conociéndolas…—Asomaron la cabeza por la puerta sus tres pretendientes son unas enormes sonrisas dejando hablar al americano—Era peligroso darles armas reales, así que tienen de agua…

Enseguida le llegó a cada uno una pistola de agua en la cabeza dejándolos inconscientes.

— ¡Idiota! —Gritaron furiosas a coro.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —Interrogó una ronca voz desde sus espaldas, cuando las muchachas se voltearon se encontraron cara a cara con un muy enojado alemán ante su puerta rota.

—Pues nosotras~…—Empezó Iggiko con el ceño fruncido justo antes de ser interrumpida por la italiana.

— ¡Antonio! ¡Bastardo! ¡Sálvame! —Chillaba llorando a mares y corriendo a abrazar al español… Lástima que estaba inconsciente y no pudo disfrutar del momento.

—Última vez que la tengo de líder…—Susurró algo enojada la chilena observando a la italiana.

—La verdad~ no sabemos qué hiciste pero…

— ¿Qué hice? Yo solo estuve…—Explicaba el rubio.

—Vee~ ¡Doitsu! El pastel está listo, hay que ponerle el merengue—Apareció de pronto Cappuccetto con un tazón y un batidor **(***)** sucio con una sustancia blanca.

— ¡Felicia! —De pronto la sureña parecía volver a la normalidad, corrió a abrazar a su hermana con lagrimitas en los ojos causando un "aww" general… Y que Cote vomitara arcoíris, luego miró la cara de su hermanita y muy cariñosamente… Le apretujó las mejillas— ¡Cuando nos mandan juntas al bosque es por algo joder! ¡No te me vuelvas a perder! —Regañaba enojada.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sorella! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Me duele! —Lloriqueaba la menor tratando de soltar el agarre en su cara.

— ¡Nuestros padres estarán muy molestos cuando sepan todo lo que ha pasado camino a casa del abuelo!

— ¿Abuelo? —Preguntó de pronto el rubio mirando a las chicas.

—Tú—Respondió Lovina sin dejar de apretar las mejillas de su hermana logrando que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

— ¿Elizabeta les dijo que yo era su abuelo? —Interrogó con enojo el alemán recibiendo un doble asentimiento de parte de las gemelas—Es una…—Murmuró entre dientes— Con mucha suerte soy uno o dos años mayor que ustedes… Y su madre era mi niñera.

— ¡Entonces lo nuestro no es un romance prohibido! —Exclamó felizmente Cappuccetto tirándose a abrazar al rubio.

—Su-supongo que no—Murmuró el germánico sonrojándose y correspondiendo suavemente el abrazo.

— ¡Yo me apongo!

–**Fin del cap. 12–**

**(*) Por si no lo conocen, es una canción-juego muy entretenida xDD o por lo menos cuando era pequeña me divertía mucho…**

**(**) Esta línea la usan los hombrecitos verdes en Toy story 2**

**(***) **** santucci . com . uy / osCommerce / catalog / images / lacor%20batidor8. jpg****quiten los espacios =D**

¡Yay! Se acerca el final por fin xDD nee siento que me tardé en hacer el cap. u.u

Pero me emocioné con terapia hetalica

Como ven, Lud no es su abuelo xDD

Ya pues, me marcho.

Bye~ ^^

PD: Onegaiiii! Pásense por mis otros fanfics =D


	14. Mientras llegan los tomates

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los cuentos en los que me basé… Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Summary: Varios cuentos mezclados al estilo Hetalia. Algunas parejas y Nyo!Naciones. AU.

Personaje principal: Lovina (Nyo!Romano)

**Colorín colorado**

**Capítulo**** 13: Mientras llegan los tomates.**

A pesar de las constantes quejas de ciertas tres tsunderes… Todos se quedaron a comer en casa del "abuelo" Ludwig.

— ¡Quiero tomates! —Gruñía la italiana con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, ¡Todo lo que había en la mesa era patatas, wurst y cerveza! ¡Ni siquiera tenían edad para beber!

—No es temporada de tomates…—Respondió por millonésima vez el rubio.

—Hay tomates en mi casa Lovi~—Sonrió Antonio—Pero queda algo lejos.

De pronto la sureña se levantó de la mesa.

— ¡Acompáñame a buscarlos bastardo! —Le tomó de la muñeca y empezó a arrastrarlo muy sonrojada, mientras el español tenía los ojitos en forma de corazón y babeaba tanto… Que haya iba el osito flotante tras él con un trapeador.

— ¡No! —Detuvo la chilena— ¡Vas a hacer que la autora se alargue! ¡Y yo quiero salir ya de este maldito cuento!

—Claro—Lovina soltó al hispano volteando para encarar a la otra castaña—Hasta donde sé la autora te pagó para que salieras en su show de cocina y aun no has ido…

— ¡Porque tengo que terminar esto primero! —Debatió, la pelea acabó cuando Felicia se puso a llorar en medio y Ludwig se vio obligado a ir a comprar tomates al pueblo más cerca del bosque de cualquier parte… A cinco kilómetros.

—Es muy tarde~—Baló quedita Iggiko mirando afuera—Lo más prudente es~ Quedarnos a dormir aquí e irnos mañana~

— ¿Y tú vas a saltar de lado a lado para que contemos y nos durmamos cierto? —Preguntó riendo levemente el danés.

—Baka~

—Ni muerta duermo aquí—Reclamó la italiana— ¡Puede que la gripe patata sea contagiosa! (¿?)

—Claro~—La rubia entrecerró los ojos con aburrimiento… Se lo había visto venir— ¿Y prefieres salir en la noche~ y que te encuentren los duendes para convertirte en zapatos~? **(*) **—La sureña templó un poco… ¡Pero que quede claro que fue de frío! ¡No de miedo!

— ¡O peor aún! —La chilena sonrió con sorna— ¡El trauco! **(**)**

—…—Todos quedaron en silencio mirando a la castaña.

—Para quedar embarazada luego de un fin de semana con tu novio no se necesita el trauco…—Se burló la italiana volviendo a su lugar, le temía un poco a los duendes…

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Chilló la pelirroja repentinamente algo asustada, acababa de sonar una especie de rayo y las luces se apagaron.

— ¡Ah! —Gritaron las gemelas abrazándose mutuamente con miedo ¿Cuándo el clima cambió tanto?

— ¡No me toquen~! —Chilló la ovejita en la oscuridad notablemente molesta.

—Disculpa Iggiko, es que no me pude resistir—Rió el lobo justo antes que sonara una bofetada.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Mi awesome rostro!

—Creí que eras Afred~—Fue lo único parecido a una disculpa.

— ¡Tocaron mi pecho! —Myobi gritó tan fuerte como pudo y luego sonaron incluso más golpes.

—Yo solo estaba dándote algo de amour~

— ¡Los golpes no eran necesarios! —Lloriqueó el danés.

— ¡T-tengan dignidad! —Regañó la chilena tratando que no se notara el miedo en su voz.

Retumbó por todos lados el sonido de algo estrellarse con fuerza contra la pared.

— ¿Alguien anotó la matricula?...—Era la voz del mexicano.

— ¿De qué? —Preguntó la latina tratando de no mostrar preocupación, aunque entre la oscuridad lo buscaba.

— ¡Pues de la pared que me atropelló! Creo que iba en sentido contrario…—Otro sonido de algo contra el suelo.

— ¡Lovi~! —Lloraba Antonio mientras se sentía la forma en que caminaba apoyado en el suelo.

— ¡Ludwig-san está afuera! —Se preocupada la norteña mientras empapaba a su hermana con sus lágrimas.

— ¡Estamos mejor sin él!

La puerta se abrió misteriosamente dejando ver a una niña de cabello gris, vestido azul y con un cuchillo manchado de rojo justo en el momento que un rayo impactó a sus espaldas…

—Kekko… kekko… kekko… kekko…—Susurraba en tono lúgubre mientras se acercaba lentamente a todos, con el cuchillo en alto, listo para rebanar cabezas.

— ¡Ahhh! —Gritaron todos a la vez mientras otro rayo iluminaba el lugar mostrando como todos se abrazaban entre sí con la persona junto a ellos y con cascaditas en los ojos.

—Nii-san… Cásate… Cásate…—Continuaba susurrando con una sonrisa macabra que ponía los pelos de punta.

— ¿N-nii-san? —Preguntó el osito flotante y, en este momento, tembloroso que era el único que no tenía con quien abrazarse. (Forever alone…)— ¿Te refieres a Iván? —La chica de cabello gris asintió—Está en una casita a medio kilómetro de aquí… Si llegas al poblado "Mitad de la nada" te pasaste… —La muchacha bajó la cabeza y se fue rápidamente por donde vino al tiempo que volvía a sonar un rayo y un grito que sonaba parecido a "¡Cásate!"

Nadie entendía que había ocurrido, ¡De la nada llegó! ¡De la nada salió!

Por la puerta entonces cayó el cuerpo de un hombre, que al alumbrarlo un rayo se vio de color rojo haciéndolos abrazarse más entre sí.

— ¿Están bien? —Preguntó el hombre levantándose del suelo al tiempo que las luces volvían… Era solo Ludwig.

Todos se quedaron paralizados, con los ojos aguados y sin poder mover un solo músculo.

— ¿Los dejo solos un momento para ir por los estúpidos tomates y se montan una orgía en mi casa? —Preguntó con enojo dejando la bolsa con los frutos en la mesa, un par le habían explotado por algunas caídas que tuvo.

Se miraron mutuamente unos segundos, Iggiko se aferraba a Gilbert como si al soltarlo muriera, Dan era abrazado por Francis, quien al intentar tomar a Myobi se equivocó… Las gemelas estaban tan juntas que parecían un solo cuerpo, Natsumi estaba sobre Bianca, que se mantenía indiferente, aunque con los ojos algo húmedos, Myobi había acabado siendo estrangulada en un abrazo por la chilena que parecía tener los nervios de punta, Pedro se aferraba a Antonio y este a su vez parecía querer soltarse para ir donde su italiana.

Al darse cuenta de sus posiciones, se sonrojaron todos de forma furiosa alejándose como si tuvieran la peste o algo así.

—Entonces… ¿Luego se fue sin decir nada? —Se extrañó el alemán luego de escuchar la disparatada historia, Lovina mientras tanto se devoraba los tomates con un español muy babeante mirándola con corazoncitos en los ojos.

—Sin decir nada… Tampoco habló con nadie—Relató la pelirroja.

—Ludwig~—Llamó la oveja acercándose al lugar— ¿Tienes espacio para~ que durmamos esta noche~?

—No creo que tanto—Empezó a contar a todas las personas—Tendrían que compartir habitaciones… Si no les molesta.

—Vee~ ¡Yo voy contigo! —Sonrió con los ojos cerrados la castaña menor.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes Sorella! —Reclamó enseguida su hermana.

—Para hacerlo justo debería ser a la suerte~—Opinó Iggiko anotando los nombres de todos en una bolsa y poniendo sobre la mesa una gran hoja en la que salía la habitación correspondiente y las llaves.

— ¡Acérquense! —Exclamó el alemán empezando a sacar los papeles de la bolsa en parejas— Las parejas serán…

–**Fin del cap. 13–**

**(*) Basado en el cuento "El zapatero y los duendes" donde el zapatero dejaba cuero o tela durante la noche y los duendes hacían zapatos lindos –w–**

**(**) Ya lo mencioné, pero lo vuelvo a aclarar xDD. El trauco es una leyenda chilota (De una parte de Chile) donde un hombrecito raro raptaba muchachas en la noche y las dejaba embarazadas.**

Ya faltan como dos o tres caps. Para el final =D ¡Genial! ¡Voy a poder acabar este fic~!

Y por cierto… ¡HOY ENTRÉ A CLASES Y A UNA ESCUELA NUEVA! D= (Menos mal mis compañeros son simpáticos, pero parece que no tengo compañeros que amen el anime como yo -.-)

Faltan 29 reviews para los cien TwT

¡Nos vemos queridas lectoras!

Bye~ n.n

**PD: ¡SI LEEN Y COMENTAN ME AYUDARÁN A ESTAR CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA DE MI SUEÑO DE 100 REVIEWS TwT!**


	15. Noche relativamente larga

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los cuentos en los que me basé… Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Summary: Varios cuentos mezclados al estilo Hetalia. Algunas parejas y Nyo!Naciones. AU.

Personaje principal: Lovina (Nyo!Romano)

**Colorín colorado**

**Capítulo**** 14: Noche relativamente larga.**

–Habitación 1–

—No me puede~ pasar esto a mi…—Gruñó exasperada la británica sentada en el suelo con la espalda en la pared, mirando a su compañero de cuarto.

— ¡Mc-man! —Gritaba mientras corría de un lado a otro el rubio hiperactivo, tarareando la música de fondo de la canción de Batman con una capa roja en la que estaba la tan conocida "M" amarilla— ¡Mira Iggiko! ¡Puedo volar! —Chillaba riéndose como loco mientras saltaba en la cama que segundos antes estaba perfectamente tendida.

—Baka~—Gimoteó cubriéndose las orejitas— ¿Por qué~ de todos me tenía que tocar contigo~?

— ¿Puedo comerte? —Preguntó de pronto, ignorando su pregunta anterior y acercándose mostrando los afilados colmillos—Sentada ahí sin hacer nada… Suculenta… Deliciosa… Me has abierto el apetito…—Más evidente no podría ser el intento de coqueteo que Alfred hacía.

—Hay hamburguesas en la cocina—Respondió con simpleza mientras arrugaba la nariz al leer su cuento en un libro.

— ¡Te amo! —Exclamó corriendo el americano rumbo a la cocina, la inglesa simplemente dio un bufido levantándose de su lugar y yendo a cerrar la puerta del cuarto con seguro… No había ninguna porquería de hamburguesa en la cocina.

Sonrió levemente mientras volvía a recoger su libro, viendo en las ilustraciones infantiles la forma en que la última ovejita era secuestrada por el lobo, si su pervertido y mentiroso pastor no pensaba ayudarla… Ella misma se salvaría de acabar "devorada" por Alfred.

–Habitación 2–

María José mantenía la vista fija en el rubio frente a ella ¡No podía ser que tuviera tan mala suerte! Ni siquiera podía apartar los ojos sin estar en un tremendo peligro.

—Vamos ma cherie~ Me estoy aburriendo ¿Por qué no vienes para que Onii-san te de algo de amour? —Estaba cada uno sentado en una cama, en dos extremos distintos de la habitación sin moverse siquiera.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños…—Siseó encabronada sintiendo un ligero ardor en los ojos, había pasado toda la noche y parte de la tarde despierta, corriendo del mexicano que hacía lo posible para calzarle la ensangrentada zapatilla de cristal. Por lo que no había podido dormir y ahora todas las horas de sueño que se había saltado se agolpaban sobre sus parpados haciéndolos pesar el triple de lo normal.

—Frère Jacques, frère Jacques, dormez vous? dourmez vous? Sonez les matines, sonnez les matines. Din, din don. Din din, don. **(*)**—Cantaba suavemente el francés con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara al ver como los ojos de la castaña luchaban por cerrarse.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó la cansada latinoamericana abriendo los ojos, los había cerrado un milisegundo y de pronto el europeo dejó de estar frente a ella, empezó a mirar a todos lados con terror, cuando de pronto sintió una mano en la cintura y una ligera respiración en su cuello, sudando frío… Giró levemente…

–Habitación 3–

Pedro se sobresaltó al escuchar un grito de la habitación de al lado seguido del sonido que hacía una bofetada en la cara, reconociendo la voz de Cotecienta se levantó con rapidez de su cama, agarrándose la cabeza por el mareo que le dio y calzándose los zapatos, listo para ir en su ayuda, y entonces… El seguro se le puso a la puerta.

— ¿Qué te pasa wey? —Preguntó volteando a ver a Antonio, que tirado sobre la cama hacía sonar su guitarra de forma armoniosa.

—Nada—Sonrió de la misma forma que hacía siempre, tocando miles de notas complicadas sin siquiera mirar sus manos.

— ¿Entonces? ¡Quita el seguro! —Se exasperó, era obvio que Cote no podía estar en la misma habitación que el pervertido ese.

—Solo cuando te relajes y vengas conmigo~—Rió palmeando el lugar junto a él—Porque papi Antonio (¿?) te puede enseñar a tratar a las tsunderes~

El príncipe mexicano lo quedó mirando un segundo y sonriendo fue a sentarse junto a él, listo para una charla al más puro estilo padre e hijo nunca mejor dicho.

–Habitación 4–

—Vee~ Vee~ Vee~—Canturreaba Cappuccetto tirada felizmente sobre la cama mientras coloreaba un libro de cuentos que Ludwig le había regalado hace poco.

Desde la distancia, en la cama algo apartada se encontraba Natsumi puliendo su armadura y tarareando una especie de himno militar-caballeresco (¿?) para no escuchar los insistentes sonidos de la italiana.

—Vee~ Vee~ ¡Mira Yune-san! ¡Soy yo! —Gritó de pronto poniéndose delante de ella y mostrando a la caperucita roja que caminaba por el bosque, la pelirroja solo bufó con algo de aburrimiento quitando el libro de su cara.

—Ya lo sé…—Susurró quedita sin quitar la mirada del objeto de metal.

—Había una vez~ una caperucita caminando por el bosque…—Empezó a leer de forma emocionada en voz alta.

—Cayó la noche… Y murió aplastada **(**) **—Terminó la otra muchacha.

Felicia la miró un segundo sonriendo, justo antes de volver a bajar la mirada al libro y seguir leyendo, cuando de pronto… Se puso a llorar a lágrima viva.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Suspiró la pelirroja resignándose y caminando donde la norteña.

—E-el lobo malo me comió…—Lloriqueó tirándole el libro y corriendo a cierta habitación— ¡Ludwig-san!

El libro cayó en la cabeza de la enojada guardia.

–Habitación 5–

Dan se miraba al espejo riendo y presumiendo lo hermoso que era, de paso conversándole al objeto como si también pudiera hablar.

—Soy el rey más guapo del mundo ¿O no amigo mío? —Preguntaba haciendo poses extrañas.

— ¿Dónde habrá encontrado droga este en mitad del bosque? —Se preguntó en un susurro el alemán mirando al otro muchacho.

— ¡Ludwig-san! —De pronto se abrió la puerta llegando la italiana con cascadas en los ojos— ¡El lobo me come al final del cuento! —Chilló atemorizada abrazándose al rubio que se sonrojó levemente ante eso.

—Etto… Tranquila… No te va a comer en verdad…—Trataba de calmarla inútilmente mientras Dan volteaba divertido a verlos.

— ¡Per favore, duerme conmigo! —Gritaba tirándose en la cama del mayor que ya podía compararse con un tomate. El danés no pudo aguantar las carcajadas justo antes de recibir una mirada asesina.

–Habitación 6–

Bianca se mantenía sobre su cama, mirando el techo como si esa fuera la máxima diversión de la existencia, sus ojos estaban hinchados de forma dolorosa y daba vueltas en la cama sin descanso, no podía dormir ¡Era el colmo!

—Hitachiin—Llamó la noruega acercándose al otro lecho en el que la castaña dormía apaciblemente con antifaz y tapones en los oídos—Despierta—Ordenó, pero la muchacha ni se movió—Como sea…—De un empujón la tiró al otro lado de la cama, Myobi se levantó gruñendo un par de groserías y notablemente somnolienta.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con voz algo enojada.

—Soy una princesa, no me hables así—Reclamó sin cambiar su expresión—No puedo dormir…

— ¿Te traigo a la oveja para que te salte? —Interrogó irónicamente dándole duelo de miradas.

—Solo encuentra una forma de que duerma—Siseó, Myobi pareció pensarlo un segundo y entonces recordó.

—Tírate en tu cama—Se levantó del lecho mientras la noruega se recostaba, del bolsillo de su vestidito sacó un pequeño broche con la forma de un copo de nieve que recogió del suelo cuando escapaban de los guardias.

Se acercó a la rubia y se lo puso en el pecho, nada se tardó la muchacha en cerrar los ojos, Myobi sonrió.

—_Así que el broche envenenado sirvió de algo…_—Pensó mientras se volvía a poner su antifaz y se tiraba en su cama.

–Habitación 7–

Lovina se encontraba solo en ropa interior tirada sobre todas las frazadas, mirando al techo con los brazos tras la cabeza, parecía pensar mil cosas y a la vez no pensar en nada, de pronto sacó una mano y empezó a tocar su piel suavemente, preguntándose en silencio porqué nadie la prefería por sobre su hermana.

— ¿Qué tengo de malo? —Susurró levantándose, se acercó al espejo y se miró por todos lados, girándose de vez en cuando, rozando sus caderas, pechos, ¡De todo! Y no se encontraba nada malo.

Luego simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba, volvió a su cama tirándose sobre ella y se durmió en un dos por tres.

En la otra cama estaba sentado un chico casi transparente, el osito yacía tirado en el mueble durmiendo, el chico de nombre desconocido que creo que empieza con S (¿?) estaba sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello, temblando levemente y miraba fijamente a la sureña que dormía plácidamente.

—Maple…

–Habitación 8–

El chico más awesome y más adorado por esta autora se encontraba dormitando sobre la gran cama de su hermano menor, reía "Kesese~" entre sueños, en la nubecita sobre su cabeza se podía ver a un feliz prusiano en un paraíso de pollitos de todos los tamaños posibles.

De pronto la puerta sonó, el de ojos rojizos se levantó somnoliento dispuesto a reclamarles por interrumpir su sueño de belleza. Y cuando abrió la tabla de madera se encontró con Alfred, Dan y Francis frente a la puerta, el segundo y el último con marcas de golpes.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó sin mucho interés a decir verdad.

—Nos echaron de los cuartos…—Respondió el americano haciéndole de líder.

—Por favor mon ami, tú tienes una habitación entera para ti solo—Dijo el francés tratando de pasar.

— ¿Quieren de mi awesome ayuda? —Preguntó burlón, el trio asintió—Arrodíllense y digan "Oh, gran Ore-sama eres el más awesome de la galaxia" —Los tres se mostraron enojados, aquello significaba perder su dignidad.

— ¿Por qué? —Reclamó el nórdico sin intenciones de hacerlo.

—Porque la autora y yo lo decimos y como somos tan awesomes. Ella no tanto como yo…—Susurró eso último—Nuestra ley ¡Es la ley!

— ¿Si lo hacemos nos darás dónde dormir? —Interrogó el norteamericano con su usual estupidez… Digo, inocencia, recibiendo un asentimiento del divertido prusiano.

—Oh, gran Ore-sama eres el más awesome de la galaxia—Murmuraron los tres a coro sintiendo su orgullo de macho gravemente herido.

—Kesese~ ¡Perfecto! —Exclamó cerrando la puerta.

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó Dan mientras el estadounidense impedía que la puerta terminara de cerrarse.

— ¿No nos ibas a dar dónde dormir mon ami? —El francés llevaba una sonrisa forzada.

—Claro, como soy tan generoso, les daré la oportunidad de dormir… En los sillones—Terminó de cerrar rápidamente, anticipando los golpes que recibiría su sexy rostro.

Lo único que les evitó a los demás gritar, fue que al primer intento de hacerlo… Les llovieron tomates, patatas, ositos de peluche, bragas (¿?), almohadas y cualquier cosa que se puedan imaginar ¡Incluso les tiraron un piano de juguete!

Resignándose a su destino, cada cual eligió un sillón y sin más, se dispusieron a dormir.

–**Fin del cap. 14–**

**(*) Canción de cuna francesa "Frère Jacques"**

**(**) Es un chiste, aunque no da mucha gracia.**

No sé cómo se me ocurrió la parte de Cana… ¿Cuánto? Bueno… De él, supongo que solo me puse a pensar que se invisible no siempre era malo xDD

Para elegir las habitaciones hice justamente lo que dice en el fic en cuanto a los papelitos con nombres (Todos en clase me miraron raro -.-) pero tuve que hacer 3 intentos D=

Primer intento:

1.- Gilbert–Natsumi

2.- Dan–Bianca

3.- Cana… Ese–México

4.- Myobi–Cote

5.- Lovi–Toño

6.- Iggiko–Feli

7.- Francis–Alemania (Monté una tremenda escena para esa parte en mi cabeza)

**Error:**¿Ven a Alfred en algún lado? Conclusión: Me olvidé escribirlo.

Segundo intento:

1.- Natsumi–Feli

2.- Alemania–Bianca

3.- Lovi–Cote

4.- Gilbert–Ese (Ya saben quién)

5.- Iggiko–Francis

6.- Dan–Myobi

7.- Toño–México

8.- Alfred (Forever alone)

**Error:**Tuve que volver a hacer todo el sorteo por culpa de Alfred, ¡No lo iba a dejar solo en una habitación!

Y el tercer intento es el que ustedes acaban de leer xDD, espero les haya gustado este cap. Este es el penúltimo, en cuanto pueda traigo el último y empiezo los epílogos.

**Faltan 19 reviews para los 100**

Mi fic es raro owo pero en el fondo es solo para hacer reír xDD así que está bien.

Ya pues, me largo

HASTA EL FINAL~

Bye~

**PD: QUIERO LOS 100 REVIEWS, POR FAVOR COLABOREN T-T**


	16. Esta parodia se ha terminado

Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Los cuentos en los que me basé… Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Summary: Varios cuentos mezclados al estilo Hetalia. Algunas parejas y Nyo!Naciones. AU.

Personaje principal: Lovina (Nyo!Romano)

**Colorín colorado**

**Capítulo**** 15: Esta parodia se ha terminado.**

A la mañana siguiente algunos tenían ojeras como Francis, Alfred y Dan, otros tantos parecían haber dormido bien, dígase, el resto… Y se acercaba el momento de marcharse.

—Vee~ nuestros padres deben estar preocupados—Dijo tristemente Cappuccetto mirando a su hermana mayor.

Mientras tanto, en la humilde casita que no vemos desde el cap. 1 estaban Elizabeta y Roderich intimando.

—Qué lindo es tomarse un día libre de las niñas para armar un rompecabezas ¿no? —Dijo la húngara sonriendo con ternura y poniendo una pieza.

—Sí… Por cierto, ¿Dónde están las chicas? —Parecía preguntar más por obligación, pues no quitó los ojos de la imagen de la Mona Lisa en la que trabajaban.

—No lo sé… Yo las había mandado con Ludwig ayer en la mañana—Fin de la conversación.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del bosque Felicia se abrazaba a Ludwig como si este partiera a la guerra con la posibilidad de no volver.

—Un segundo…—Pensó la sureña mientras trataba de despegar a Cappuccetto del estúpido alemán— ¿Cómo vamos a volver? ¡Tardamos 13 absurdos capítulos en llegar!

— ¿Eso? —Preguntó el dueño de casa—Solo sigan el camino amarillo—Apuntó varios senderos que estaban frente a su casa que se entrecruzaban.

—Todo… Un fic… sin sentido…—Murmuró desanimada la castaña mirando los senderos.

—Vee~ Aquí está el nuestro—Sonrió la norteña apuntando un camino simple que ponía "Caperucitas rojas", mientras que los otros tenían dibujos y decían: "Cotecienta", "Bianca nieves", "Hansel y Gretel", "Pastor mentiroso", "País de lo imposible" (¿?), "Alice in Wonderland", "Rapunzel", "El bello durmiente" y "Peter pan"

Cada uno miraba su camino correspondiente antes de dirigir la vista a los demás… Era tiempo de separarse, nadie sabía si volverían a verse ni nada así.

—Creo que… Es momento que nos vayamos ma cherie—Francis le puso la correa a la ovejita que ni se movía, solo miraba al lobo en silencio, a este parecía no importarle que los alejaran, aquello le dolía… Ni siquiera le decía Adiós mientras el francés la jaloneaba llevándola por el camino "Pastor mentiroso", ella se volteó con algo de tristeza, cuando de pronto sintió que apresaban con fuerza su cintura tirándola hacia atrás ahogándola a la vez, unos filosos dientes se enterraron en su garganta haciéndola proferir un grito de dolor.

—Ahora eres mía…—Susurró Alfred en su oído mientras con su mano presionaba el punto, Iggiko jadeaba con dolor mientras la correa de Francis desaparecía.

—Ya la chupó el diablo…—Comentó riéndose, al final el cuento tenía razón, el lobo se llevó a su última oveja, pero por otro lado… ¡Libertad! _Yeah!_ (¿?)

— ¿P-por qué no lo hiciste antes? —Preguntó la chica mientras continuaba jadeando, la sangre en sus venas corría alarmantemente más rápido.

—Porque soy un héroe y siempre llegamos en el último segundo—Hizo una pose heroica—Y salvamos a las tsun ovejitas.

— ¡Baka! —Le dio un golpe, pero a Alfred pareció no molestarle, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, enfrentándose verde y azul de una manera mágicamente cósmica y luego…

— ¿Van a besarse o nos esperamos al epílogo? —Preguntó algo hastiada la sureña recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Iggiko y una risa de Alfred.

—Creo que… Ya esperamos suficiente—Respondió el estadounidense tomando a la más bajitas de los hombros y acercando sus caras lo suficiente para sentir el aliento del otro—Solo si tú quie…—La rubia se puso en puntillas haciendo chocar sus labios, le hacía demasiada falta como para poder pensar en su orgullo.

Hubo un 'aww' general entre algunos de los presentes y algunos sonidos de los que estaban vomitando arcoíris por ahí…

—Oh… Entonces ella no es mi doncella—Todos voltearon a ver al mexicano, todos creían que ya lo sabía.

—Serás…—Se enojó Cote acercándose de una forma que hizo a casi todos dar un paso atrás, tomándolo del cuello de su traje— ¡Yo soy la idiota que bailó contigo! ¡Fui yo! ¡¿Cómo carajo no te diste cuenta?! —Estaba muy encabronada mientras lo zarandeaba hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente.

—Ya lo sabía—Respondió Pedro algo mareado tratando de sonreír.

—Mentira…—Dudó la chilena poniendo cara indignada hacia un lado.

— ¡Claro que sí, wey! —El mexicano trató de abrazarla sin éxito.

— ¿Por qué la amabas lo suficiente como para reconocerla entre un ejército… Y el amor y todas esas cursilerías? —Preguntó Alfred mientras sonreía sosteniendo a su "presa" que hacía una mueca ante sus ganas de vomitar.

—No… Es que vi que tenía la marca de la mordida que te hice mientras bailábamos—Apuntó felizmente una marca rojiza en el cuello de la castaña que se ruborizó como nunca—Y mira—Tomó la mano de la chilena poniéndosela en su propia cara—Tu mano…

— ¡Ya lo sé! —Exclamó esta vez Francis— Reconocerías su suave y delicada piel donde sea~ ¿No es así? ¡Todo por el amour~!

—Deja de ver crepúsculo wey…—Susurró el mexicano con un puchero en los labios—Es que cuando me diste una bofetada que casi me dejó inconsciente, quedó una marca roja que coincide con tus deditos—Sonrió Pedrito robándole un besito a la castaña que seguía en shock, tanto tiempo creyendo que no la reconocía…—Y ahora nos casaremos, seremos felices para siempre, y todas esas mentiras de los cuentos infantiles…—Rió comenzando a jalonearla por "Cotecienta"

— ¡¿Qué?! —Por fin reaccionó en cuanto escuchaba como una extraña voz femenina empezaba a narrar el final del cuento en lo que recorrían el camino.

—Creo que también es tiempo de irnos…—Le sonrió el lobo a su tsun ovejita mientras la tomaba en brazos.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡Baka~! —Chilló completamente roja, escondiendo su rostro colorado en el pecho del "hero".

—Te llevo así… ¡Porque nos casaremos! —Rió mientras empezaba a correr al camino "País de lo imposible"

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó la rubia de la misma forma que la chilena había hecho con anterioridad, mientras la voz femenina contaba la última parte del singular relato de la oveja y el lobo.

—El amour es algo intenso~—Cantaba el francés sin querer irse pues estaría solo sin sus ovejas.

—Etto… Felicia, esto no es un adiós por siempre…—Decía apenado Ludwig, pues Cappuccetto comenzó nuevamente con su drama abrazando al mayor mientras lloraba a mares ante la enojada mirada de Lovina que a la distancia observaba en silencio.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó acercando su cara logrando que el rubio se sonrojara como nunca.

—Lo prometo…—Luego la besó largamente, Antonio tuvo que sujetar a la sureña para evitar que esta se lanzara a golpear… Cuando el beso acabó se miraron con ternura y el alemán quitó la cruz que cargaba, aquella cruz de plata que por mucho tiempo estuvo en su familia, ofreciéndosela a su novia—Esta es mi promesa… Siempre tenla contigo y ahí yo estaré. **(*) **—Juró sonriendo levemente y logrando otro 'aww' de parte de todos.

—También tengo una promesa…—Susurró la italiana sonriendo mientras arrancaba una tira de su capucha y la amarraba en la muñeca del de ojos azules—Yo igual quiero estar siempre contigo…—Y sellaron esas promesas con un nuevo beso.

—El amour está en el aire~—Comentó Francis vestido como cupido logrando que muchos pusieran miraditas de asco.

De pronto Dan encontró su posibilidad de un paso, todo el ambiente tenía amor desperdigado, no podía irle tan mal… ¿O sí?

—Bianca…—Llamó a la noruega acercándose, enseguida siendo interceptado por la leal Natsumi que lo apuntaba con la filosa espada— ¿Tú de nuevo? —Preguntó algo mosqueado de que ella siempre fuera una barrera.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres con la princesa Bianca? —Preguntó sin apartar sus rojizas orbes de encima.

— ¿Quieres saber que quiero con ella? —Perdió por fin la paciencia, estar tan cerca de la persona que amas y no poder ni siquiera hablarle era frustrante—Quiero besarla, abrazarla y jamás dejarla ir, quiero tener una casa, una familia con ella, quiero poder estrecharla en mis brazos para secar sus lágrimas, quiero darle las buenas noches y saludarla por las mañanas, quiero protegerla de todos los que quieran hacerle daño, quiero mirar sus ojos por toda la eternidad, quiero observar cómo se vuelve más hermosa con el tiempo, quiero hacer que me ame tanto como yo la amo, quiero sentir sus hermosos cabellos en mis dedos, quiero conocer qué tan suave es su piel, quiero lograr esos tiernos sonrojos que solo me hacen amarla más ¡Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida amando a esa mujer y como tú te interpongas tendré que deshacerme de ti! —Acabó jadeando a causa de todo el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones luego de eso.

—Tú…—Siseó la pelirroja afilando sus ojos y preparando su arma para el ataque— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Sin embargo, fue detenida por la blanca mano de la princesa que tenía los pómulos levemente enrojecidos.

—Detente…—Susurró mientras se acercaba al danés que contuvo el aliento ante la cercanía.

—Bianca…—Dijo la guardia poniéndose detrás en caso de cualquier ataque.

— ¿Es verdad todo eso que dijiste? —Preguntó con su rostro inexpresivo, alzando la mirada para poder ver a los ojos del rubio que se había sonrojado a más no poder.

—Claro… Pero no pidas que te lo repita porque mi memoria…—No pudo seguir pues unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, aquellos labios eran suaves, fríos y húmedos… Completamente deliciosos.

—Ya veremos cómo te va intentándolo…—Murmuró la rubia luego de acabado el beso mientras caminaba hacia "Bianca nieves"—Vámonos Yune…—Enseguida la chica de armadura empezó a seguirla. Luego de unos segundos, el ex espejo salió del shock y sonrió grandemente corriendo detrás ¡Haría lo posible para estar con su princesa! Y como el cuento no había acabado, no sonó la voz de la narradora de fondo.

Myobi miraba todo lo ocurrido con rostro inexpresivo por dentro pensando "Y yo que no tengo príncipe…" de la nada empezaron a llegar destellos que se transformaron en una chica de piel canela y tanto cabello como ojos color negro, con un hermoso vestido, alitas y unas varita mágica. Los pocos que quedaban la miraron extrañados.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó la Hitachiin con ojos como platos mientras le pockeaba la cara.

— ¡Soy Seychelles! —Exclamó contenta— ¡Tu hada madrina! —De la nada salieron lucecitas de colores formando el nombre del hadita que se alejaba para evitar más pockes— ¡Y estoy aquí para conceder tu deseo de tener pare…! —Pero no pudo seguir pues enseguida una correa se puso alrededor de su cuello— ¡¿Qué rayos…?!

Al voltear, la africana se encontró con un sonriente Francis que sujetaba la correa.

—Había una vacante para ser mi oveja~ Ahora lo eres tú, ma cherie~—Reía perversamente—Tendrás que aprender a complacer al pastor~

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Alto! —Trataba de escapar ahogándose en el proceso— ¡Esto no estaba en mi contrato! —Se quejaba con la autora mientras el francés comenzaba a arrastrarla a "Pastor mentiroso"

— ¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme mis deseos! —Gritó la castaña yendo al ataque y corriendo tras el rubio que acabó llevándoselas a ambas… Por algún extraño motivo no se escuchó la voz de mujer en esta ocasión.

Ahora quedaban junto a la casita solamente las gemelas italianas, el español y el alemán… Pues el prusiano había sido tan awesome, que se había ido silencioso como un ninja… Sin ser visto, no, más bien… Lo llamaron de Wonderland, pues tenía que ir a rescatar a la tal Alice de una planta carnívora o algo así… Nada importante, pero tuvo que ir. Lovina miraba fijamente al brujo con el ceño fruncido mientras extendía la mano, pero el moreno tenía otros planes, ya que enseguida se lanzó a abrazarla y le robó un beso tan intenso que sin aliento la dejó, completamente estática y en shock. Incluso se la tuvo que llevar Felicia a arrastras para evitar que volviera en sí mientras Antonio seguía cerca.

El castaño miró el caminito "Hansel y Gretel" mientras sonreía y se encaminaba a su casa tarareando una canción sobre tomates. Ludwig miró el camino por el que hace poco se había ido su amor, sonriendo levemente y diciendo "Nos volveremos a ver… Es una promesa" Dejó que el viento llevara sus palabras donde la joven Cappuccetto y luego entró a su casa, sin notar que mientras él entraba… Alguien salía.

— ¡Disculpen la tardanza! Es que me quedé dormido y…—Se excusaba el osito flotante mientras miraba a todos lados y notaba un insignificante detalle…— ¿A dónde se fueron todos?

Mientras tanto, la recuperada sureña caminaba con el ceño fruncido hacia su hogar con su hermana menor sujeta fuertemente de la mano para evitar que volviera a perderse.

—Oye Lovi…—Susurraba Cappuccetto tratando de quitar aquel horrible silencio que odiaba— ¿No vas a extrañar a Antonio–niichan? No sabes cuándo podrás volver a verlo…

Sin embargo, la mayor solamente soltó un gruñido, hastiada por todo lo acontecido en ese período de tiempo, volviendo a acallar a Felicia que no volvió a preguntar nada hasta que llegaron a casa…

—Hola…—Saludó la menor con una gran sonrisa a sus padres—Volvimos de donde Ludwig…

—Y nosotros terminamos este rompecabezas—Elizabeta mostró sonriente la caja de un rompecabezas de 1000 piezas de la mona lisa que estaba pegado en la pared.

—Vayan a cambiarse de ropa para tomar desayuno, tienen que estar presentables… Hoy tendremos visitas.

Las hermanas fueron a la habitación que compartían, la mayor estaba extrañada de que no preguntaran nada… Pero era mejor así ¿No?

Apenas llegaron a su cuarto empezaron a cambiarse de ropa, apenas Lovina quedó en ropa interior, no pudo evitar recordar los comienzos…

—Maldito bastardo…—Susurró con algo de tristeza.

—Lo extrañas…—La mayor volteó sorprendida donde su hermanita que mostraba una sonrisa—Sí extrañas a Antonio–niichan

— ¡No es verdad! —Negó fervientemente con la cabeza, pero de pronto sintió un abrazo de su sorella que bajó todas sus defensas—Sí… Creo que lo extraño…—Susurró tratando de que no se escuchara—Desearía… Haber pasado mejor el tiempo con él…—Unas silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, evitando que escuchara un ligerísimo tintineo que se perdió en el ambiente.

— ¡Llegaron las visitas! —Anunció la húngara apresurando a sus hijas, Lovina limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas y acabó de vestirse. Apenas salieron las gemelas, los ojos se les abrieron como platos. Delante suyo… Estaba todo el grupo con el que compartieron aventuras. Alfred, Iggiko, Cotecienta y Pedro usaban sortijas de compromiso en el dedo, Francis llevaba con una correa a Sey y a Myobi que tenían mirada de "te acercas y no la cuentas", el sonriente Dan estaba junto a la inexpresiva Bianca que al otro lado tenía a su guardia lista para cualquier cosa, el awesome conejo tenía la ropa manchada de sangre y molestaba a Roderich mientras Eli lo amenazaba con su sartén, el osito flotante que a saber cómo llegó ahí y un sonriente español que llevaba una rosa roja y un tomate maduro para su italiana.

Resulta, que todos conocían a sus padres de alguna forma… Todas esas personas con las que se habían topado, habían llegado a desayunar con ellas. Antonio se lanzó contra la sureña y enseguida empezó a robarle besos mientras dejaba la flor junto con el tomate en una mesa.

— ¡Dé-ja-me! —Logró decir apenas entre besos la muchacha que muy sonrojada trataba de alejarse.

—Vee~ Pero sorella ¡Tu dijiste que querías pasar mejor el tiempo con él! ¡Y que lo extrañabas! —Dijo la menor logrando que la cara de su hermana se volviera incluso más colorada.

— ¿Es cierto? —Preguntó sonriente el moreno.

— ¡N-no! ¡No es verdad! Cappuccetto solo delira porque extraña al idiota alemán—Trató de excusarse mientras Toño continuaba sonriendo grandemente.

— ¡Eso es! —Chilló Felicia mientras corría a la salida rumbo al bosque.

— ¡Cappuccetto! —Fue tras de ella su hermana llevándose consigo al español que fue seguido por sus dos amigos, Francis arrastraba a Sey y Myobi, quienes con la desesperación agarraron a Iggiko y Cotecienta, logrando una cadena que acabó con que Roderich y Elizabeta acabaran nuevamente solos en casa y con una gotita en la nuca.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —Preguntó el austriaco.

— ¿Y si armamos el coliseo romano? —Mostró Eli una caja con un rompecabezas de 5000 piezas y en 3D.

—…Está bien—Contestó su esposo sentándose en la mesa.

Mientras tanto en el bosque, ya todos se habían soltado y corrían donde querían, Lovina tratando de que su sorella no se le escapara de la vista.

— ¡Cappuccetto! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —Preguntaba algo cansada, pues velocidad no era resistencia.

— ¡A casa de Ludwig! —Contestó gritando mientras aceleraba y dejaba atrás a la mayor.

— ¡No otra vez! —Chilló la sureña, pues Felicia se le había escapado de vista.

…_Y colorín colorado, esta parodia se ha terminado, y pasó por un zapatito roto…_

_¡No me hagan contarles otro!_

–**Fin–**

**(*) Este momento se las debía a todas las que querían AleIta y se tuvieron que esperar varios caps.**

Por fin acabé =) no sabía bien como hacer el final =S pero ojalá hayan quedado satisfechas.

Perdonen que no conteste reviews, pero tengo sueño, me quedan menos de 7 horas de dormir y ya debería estar roncando u.u

Bye~

**PD: 7 reviews para los 100! =)**


End file.
